Radiantly Wrong
by GreenBat23
Summary: Alexandra Andrews lived a semi-normal life growing up in Riverdale along side her twin brother, Archie, and her friends: Jughead Jones, Betty cooper, and Kevin Keller. She was gifted with her love for archery and math, but what will happen when her North and Southside lives intertwine? Will she give into her father's wishes, or break free and fulfill her own?
1. Chapter 1

I stood on the cracked, sun-beaten sidewalk, trying to figure out if I wanted to actually go through with this, or cry. After the longest time, I let my eyes close with a shaky sigh, and then walked up the steps and knocked on the door three times. Letting my shaky hands fall to my sides, I stepped back and waited. I had lost my set of keys a long time ago, so I couldn't go in. As the minutes ticked away, I realized no one was home.

But given my father was a man of habit, and I knew where the spare was, I stepped back from the door and reached up. On the top of the doorpost, was a little two-by-two inch white box; in it, were three keys: one for the front door, one for the garage, and another for my father's truck. But given I'm only 5'5-ish, I was this close to being able to reach it. "This is embarrassing," I told myself, as I got a porch chair, and then stood on it. I could reach it a lot better now, but they all looked the same.

So, I had to go one-by-one to figure out which one was which. But to do so, they had to work properly. And NONE of them did. The one that I assumed was for the front door was rusty, and totally unusable, and the other two weren't for the front door. So I huffed out of sheer annoyance, put the chair back, and made sure no one was staring at me. We used to have a doggy-door on the front door. But Vegas was too big now to fit, so my father patched it with a piece of wood the same color as the door. Everyone just pretended it looked like a barn door, and we called it good. But there was still a latch on it if we wanted to use it again.

Yes, I am petite, but I am also flexible. So, I opened the latch, and one-by-one, I started to squeeze myself in it. I had more room than I care to mention, so I just popped through the other side, and unlocked the door.

Once I put my bags on my dusty bed, I sighed. Everything looked the same as when I left. The walls were sun-stained a light, almost white, blue-ish tint instead of my cornflower blue. The dark wood was covered in a ¼ of an inch layer of dust—including everything else, which was all dusty. My _Dora the Explorer_ blanket was plastered to the bed like saran wrap, due to all the seasons baking it, and then freezing it again. My pillows still had the famous lumps in them that I could never manage to get out.

All my books were gray with dust instead of their usual colors. But all in all, it was still, at its heart, my bedroom. My bathroom was a disgrace, though. It seemed Archie had used it numerous times after I left, and didn't clean it when it—obviously—needed to be. After I got my clothes from my suitcases to my dresser drawers, I changed into something that didn't scream _I just spent two hours on an airplane._ I had chosen a plain white tank top under a navy blue cardigan, and my jeans with my black sneakers.

I made it to Riverdale High in less than twenty minutes, and started walking the halls. The high school hasn't changed much since I was here last. But given that it is Riverdale, I guess things never really change. I turned the corner, passing the principal's office, and saw a tall boy up ahead. He was wearing jeans, a green sweater under his usual dark jacket, with a prim and proper hairdo. As I got closer, I realized who it was.

"Kevin Keller?" I asked, and he instantly whipped around. His eyes became more round than a full moon. "Alex? What are you doing here?" he asked, as he dove toward me, and hugged me before I realized what was happening.

"Uh, Kev, retract the claws, buddy." I tapped on his shoulder to let him know he was cutting off my airway, and he quickly retracted with an apology. I smiled up at him, seeing him for the first time in two years. "Wow, you like, grew a whole foot," I said, with a chuckle, and then that's when it happened—the small shriek of surprise when Betty realized who it was Kevin was talking to. I jumped out of sheer surprise myself, but I hugged her when she came over, anyway.

"I can't believe you're here, Al. When did you get back?" she smiled with excitement, and I chuckled, thinking. "Just this afternoon; I wanted to meet everyone."

"Well, I'm happy you did. Have you gotten your schedule yet?" Kevin beamed down at me, and I replied with, "No, not yet."

"Well, why don't we walk with you?" Betty asked, and I nodded out of sheer will to not let their feelings get crushed. We walked into the registration office, but then Betty backed up, and said "I need to go give Veronica Lodge the school tour. But I'll talk to you later, okay Alex?" I nodded, and then she vanished around the corner. I walked to the desk, and saw Mrs. Philips signing papers. "Are you Alexandra Andrews?" she asked, not looking up from the computer. I nodded, and said, "Yes, I am."

"Here you go," she said, as she gave me my schedule, and mumbled something about being too old for this. I rolled my eyes before picking it up from the desk. But before I could even look at it, Kevin snatched it up from my grasp, and skimmed through it. "Ok, so… yes! Your locker is right to the left of mine. But we only have biology together."

"Oh the darn shame," I said, as I took it back, and looked through my classes. "Great, I have Mr. Kindle for English," I said, with obvious dread lacing every word. I looked up from the papers, and saw the grimace on his face. "Is he really that bad?"

"He's worse." I sighed with annoyance. I grabbed my over-the-shoulder backpack, and we made our way to my locker. On our way, I piped up, and asked, "So, any beneficial friends make their way to you yet?"

"Not exactly. They've mainly been closeted guys and-" I put my two first fingers on his chest to silence him, and said, "Hey, who's that?" I gestured to Betty and the new girl walking down the hall. She was in a pink, plaid dress with a black belt. "That's Veronica Lodge. She just arrived from New York yesterday."

"Oh…" I nodded, and then Kevin grabbed my hand, and we ran down the hall to catch up. "…Are there any night clubs?" Veronica asked Betty.

Before she could speak, Kevin spoke up and said, "A strip club called _The Ho Zone_ , and a tragic gay bar called _Innuendo._ Friday nights are football games, and then tailgate parties at the Mallmart parking lot. Saturday is movie night, regardless of what's playing at the Bijou, and you better get there early, because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale. And Sunday nights…" he said, as he put his arm around Betty's shoulders.

"…Thank goodness for HBO," I added, as I came to stand by Kevin's side. I chuckled at him, and then held onto my backpack strap as Betty said, "Veronica Lodge, meet Kevin Keller, and Alexandra Andrews. Veronica is new here."

"Is it true what they say about your dad?" Kevin asked, and instantly the crowd fell silent. "That he's the devil incarnate? I stand by my father. Does everyone here know?" she said, instantly becoming devilish herself, and I scowled. Betty made a face like she was trying to remember the count, and Veronica said, "Wonderful. Ten minutes in, and I'm already the _Blue Jasmine_ of Riverdale." She left down the hall, and I rolled my eyes at her before Betty followed her, shooting a glare at me and Kevin that said _really?_

 _What?_ He had mouthed, but she just huffed, and then ran up with Veronica. I had stayed behind them most of the walk to the gym, but once we made it to the main hall, Veronica gasped, cutting Betty off, and said "Oh! There's the hottie we were with last night, the red-headed Ansel Elgort." I looked, and nearly puked. She was talking about Archie Andrews—my twin brother.

"Ewe! What?"I asked, fighting back puke.

"Isn't that him?" she asked, and Betty said, "Yeah, that's Archie Andrews. But he's—"

"My twin brother," I interrupted. Veronica instantly fell silent, and understood my disgust. "Anyway, is he your boyfriend?" I instantly rolled my eyes at that, and Betty said, "No, we're just friends," right as Kevin said, "No, he's straight." I had to chuckle at that, and veronica said, "In that case, mind putting in a word?"

"Actually, to clarify…Betty and Archie aren't dating, but they are end game," Kevin said, making sure Archie didn't hear us. "You should ask him to the semiformal then," Veronica suggested, and at that, I piped up with "Or, you could just marry him." Kevin burst into an uncontrollable chuckle for the next few minutes at my words, but she just scowled.

"She should, but I heard it might be getting canceled because of what happened to Jason," Kevin spoke up.

"Okay, who's Jason, and what happened to him?"

"His name is Jason Blossom, he's Cheryl Blossom's twin. They went on a boat ride early July fourth morning, and she dropped a glove in the water. But he reached down to get it, and he tipped the boat, and he drowned. The police dragged the river for his body, but they didn't find one." Kevin and Betty looked at me with a surprised look. "What? I read the paper."

Veronica shook her head in disgust toward the story, and I skipped ahead of them, and said, "I need to go talk to Archie, but I'll see you guys at lunch." Then I turned, and ran down the hallway. I was walking down the main corridor by the stairway, when I saw Archie up ahead. "Arch, hold up." He turned at the sudden voice, but then his face contorted into confusion at the sight of me. "Alex? What are you doing here? I thought you were at JAAM?"

"I was," I said, as I walked to him, and he instantly hugged me, "I just got back today. It is so good to hear your voice, Arch," I sighed into his jacket. We pulled away a moment later, and he said, "How long are you here for?"

"As long as dad will have me, hopefully for a long time," I said, and he smiled. Then he slung his arm around my shoulders, and he led me to the gym.

"Thank you for that moment of silence. Many of you were lucky enough to have known my brother personally. Each and every one of you meant the world to Jason. I loved my brother. He was, and always will be my Soulmate. So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have," Cheryl Blossom said, standing behind the podium in the center of the gymnasium. "Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jason would want us to move on with our lives, which is why I've asked the school board not to cancel the back-to-school semiformal. But rather, to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively, and celebrate my brother's too, too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you." Then she smiled for the final time as everyone cheered her goodbye while she walked back to her place away from the podium.

After that, I had English, and biology. Both being super awkward, and boring. But the thing that was most awkward was lunch. I walked down the steps to the tables outside, and looked for a spot. My eyes scanned the tables. At the first one, I saw Cheryl and her two 'besties'. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and gave me a look telling me to keep walking. I didn't even want to try to sit at the 'jocks table', so I walked down the center of the tables. People would put their backpacks on the available seats, or would make it look like I shouldn't even try.

Then I saw Archie, Betty, and Kevin up ahead, and relief flooded me. I walked to them, and said, "Can I sit?" They were listening to some kind of music from Archie's laptop, but he shut it at my presence, and Betty nodded, and patted a seat next to her. I smiled at her gratitude, and sat on the cold bench. But then Veronica sat down in front of me, and I inwardly groaned.

"What are you guys doing?" Veronica asked, her normal chipper-self beaming as she sat down.

"Just listening to one of Archie's songs," Betty said, swooning over him with a gushy smile. Kevin said, "I thought we were going to have to pretend to like it, but it's actually really good."

"Wait that was you singing? Something you wrote?" she asked. He nodded sheepishly, and said, "It's rough."

"No, it's great." Betty tried to reassure him, and Veronica, gushing, said, "It's incredible, actually, from the little snippet I heard. Is that your thing? Music? Are you doing something with that?" I could almost feel Betty's head steaming beside me as Veronica took the role as 'honorary swooner'. "Yeah, that's the plan. So, how's your first day going? Good?"

"Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought people would be more…"

"Obsessed with you?" I asked, with a light lesser tone of my version of 'the death stare'. Kevin added, "Any other year, you'd be trending number one, for sure. This year, though, it's all about Cheryl trying to win the best supporting psycho Oscar for her role as Riverdale high's bereaved red widow." She nodded at that, and I started to eat my apple.

"Hey, I should go, I have that meeting with Grundy and then football tryouts, so…." Then he got up, and Veronica asked, "You play football too? What don't you do?" After a moment, Kevin asked, "What does that patch mean, Alex? JAAM?" I looked to where his gaze was set, and saw the shield-shaped patch on my blue cardigan's left collarbone.

"It's the Junior Archery Association of Maine," I said, as I glanced at the patch. It was small; I didn't realize he had even noticed it. "You went to a what?" Betty asked, confused, and I explained. "I was on the Riverdale high's archery team when I was thirteen, and was basically given a scholarship to this school up there." She nodded, remembering what I had been doing before I left.

"Before you ask, _Blue Jasmine_ , no, she has not invited him to the dance yet," he said, as he flipped his head toward Betty. "No, not yet, and don't talk about Archie," she snapped at everyone, and quickly resumed her figure as Cheryl appeared at my side. "Alexandra Andrews, I heard whisperings, may I sit?" She nodded, and then Cheryl asked us to move down a seat.

"So, what are you four hens gossiping about? Archie's Efron-esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty?"

"Extracurriculars, weatherbee wants me to sign up for a few," I said. Cheryl gasped, and suggested, "Cheerleading. You must. I'm senior captain of the River Vixens." She then flipped her hair, and Kevin asked "Is cheerleading still a thing?"

"Is being the gay best friend still a thing?" She shot back at him, and I shook my head with disgust toward her. "Some people say it's retro, I say it's eternal and iconic."

"Oh um, thank you, Cheryl, but I'm not really a cheerleading kind of girl. I was thinking of trying out for the archery team, though. Do you have any pointers?"

"Just don't show off on your first day, people don't like a windmill," then she glanced over at Veronica, and asked, "What about you? Want to join?"

"At Spence, I sat on top of the elites' pyramid. I'm in. Betty, you're trying out too." Everyone's eyes were instantly on her, and I could almost feel her staring at Veronica. Cheryl piped up at that, and said, "Of course, anyone's welcome to try out, but Betty's already got so much on her plate right now and being a vixen is kind of a full-time thing. But, open to all! Follow me on twitter, and I'll do the same. My handle is CherylBombshell." At that, she left with a smile, and Veronica said, "Okay, go ahead and hate on cheerleading, but if Hipster Prince Harry…" Veronica started to say, but Betty cut her off, and said, "I'd love to be a cheerleader. It would look great on my collage applications, but last year when I tried out, Cheryl said I was too fat."

"'Too season five Betty Draper'. It was a great line, but not at all true," Kevin reassured her, and I chuckled at his words. "Well, you're a total smoke show now, I mean it. As hot and as smart as you are, you should be the queen bey of this drab hive. Look, if you want to be a river vixen, I'll help you prep. I have moves," Veronica said, and I sat patiently to hear her answer.

"Ok, you know what? Show me your moves." I walked into the archery ring after lunch, and saw the archery team and the coach by the arrow racks. I walked over to them, and the coach smiled when she saw me. "Are you Alexandra?"

"Alex, yes," I said, as I smiled, and said, "I was told the try-outs are today?"

"Yes, we were just going to get started. Welcome." I walked over to the shelves, put my bag in a slot, and used the chalk to write my name on the board below it; then I shrugged off my cardigan and joined the boys and girls by the starting point.

"Okay, my name is Finley Zanlock. I am Riverdale High's archery team coach; you will address me as coach Zanlock. Any questions?" We all glanced at each other, waiting for someone to say something, but when no one did, she smiled, and said, "Okay, this is how the try-outs will work: we will go in alphabetical order, from Z to A. When I call your name, you will line up at the red line, and fire three arrows at the target. If you get at least two of them in the center, you're on the team. If not, I won't waste any more time on you. Understand?"

We all nodded, and then she started calling out names. There were six girls, and eight boys. She called the first one—Zane and he stepped up to the red line of duck tape on the floor. The target was fifty yards away, and you could hardly see it due to the lighting. He nervously glanced back and forth from the target to coach Zanlock, and she nodded. Then he pulled up his shaky arms, and aimed. His first arrow didn't even hit the target, it was three feet away.

His next one, however, hit the red, surrounding the black, and he cursed under his breath. His next one hit the white on the outermost ring, and he wiped a tear from his eyes, and left. Almost everyone was like that, one would get one in, but the other two were a few inches away. I was starting to worry if anyone was going to make it.

But then, a boy—frank—stepped up to the line, not taking more than two seconds to aim, and fired all three arrows into the center black circle. He stepped away, and the girls cheered, swooning over their new role model. He turned to us and looked me in the eye, and winked as he went over and sat with the ones who made it. I rolled my eyes, and then the next girl went. An hour later, four girls and two boys made it. The last boy stepped up to the line, and before he could even aim, frank coughed, and said, "loser." The girls all laughed at him, and the boy just rolled his eyes, and tried to aim.

He aimed, and then shot the first two into the black. But the last one was about two inches away. "See girls? I knew he'd flunk it," Frank said on the bench, and I turned to him, and said, "Well, that's funny, given the rules were that you had to get two arrows into the black. And he did. So, I'd say he's a winner." Then I turned back to the boy, and he smiled at me. I grinned, and took my bow up to the line, and aimed.

I instantly let the arrow go, and I held my breath as it flew through the air, and hit the black. I grinned, and did the same for the other one. On the last one, I looked over my shoulder at Frank, and smirked, then fired, staring into his green eyes as the arrow hit dead center, shattering my last one, going straight through the target, and hitting the wall on the other side. His face went instantly pale, and the girls around him all left his side, and cheered me on instead.

Cheryl said not to show off on my first day, but wiping that cocky smirk off his face was totally worth it.

"Ok! Those who all made it, congratulations! Those of you who did not, well, I expected better of you. Now, team meets are on Tuesdays through Thursdays, ten to eleven. I'll see you all here on Tuesday," Coach Zanlock said, and I couldn't help but smile. The coach left us to go collect the arrows, and we all went to our slots, and collected our stuff. I walked over to my slot, and grabbed my bag.

I walked out, and instantly two girls swarmed me, asking me how I did that and if I could give them some tips. I agreed, so I talked to them while we walked to the parking lot, talking in grave detail about how to steady your hands, or to keep your posture straight, or even to just help them aim better. Then they left, smiling and happy I helped. I waved goodbye, and then slung my backpack over my shoulder. I was walking to the parking lot when I heard Archie calling me from behind. I turned, and saw him running to me from the front doors.

"What's up?" I asked, as he neared, and he said, "I wanted to talk to you before you go home."

"Shoot," I said, as I grabbed my helmet, and then slung my leg over the seat of my 1954 Harley Davidson FL. It was, apparently, my grandfather's bike. He said it was to be given to me in his will, so I got it when he died when I was ten. But my father didn't let me touch it until I got my permit. "I asked dad about this ever since you left, but he won't answer me. Why did you have to go away so…quickly?" I swallowed instantly, and sighed. "I told you. I got a scholarship for JAAM. It was a last minute decision, Arch, you know that." He scoffed at that, and put his hand on his hip; staring at me with 'the death stare'.

"What?"

"It's more than that, Al. Why can't you tell me?"

"I just did. Look, I said I'd meet dad at the house in ten minutes, ok? I have to go. But, I promise you, we will finish this later," at that, I started the bike, and it instantly roared to life. As I kicked up the kickstand, Archie scoffed, and walked off. I left a moment later, and made my way home. It felt good to drive the motorcycle. Feeling the rush of adrenaline as I rounded a corner ten miles above the speed limit, feeling the wind make my eyes watery and my hair blow behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled up at the house five minutes later. As I cut the engine, I sighed, feeling a shiver run up my spine at the site of Dad's truck. But I went inside anyway, and walked to the dimly lit kitchen. Everything looked the same, except that a chair was pulled out here or there would be a few dishes in the sink. When Mom still lived here, she kept everything nice and tidy. Everything had to look like a museum.

Nothing looked good in the fridge, so I decided to go and clean up all the mountains of dust in my room. But before I even got to the foyer, dad walked in through the door. "Alex? I thought you were coming home next week."

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd surprise Archie, come early," he nodded at that, but he was still weary. "Alex, I…."

"Dad don't, okay? It's fine. I'm over it," I said it with a scowl and crossed arms, and before he had the chance to reply, I turned, and headed up to my room. Once I was safe in the confines of my room, I sat on my bed with a shaky exhale, and twiddled with the string sticking out of the blanket.

As I finished cleaning another book shelf with a rag, my phone buzzed from across the room. I huffed, seeing I was on one foot, trying with all my might to reach behind a stack of boxes to clean the book shelf. But once I wiggled out of the mess I got myself in, I walked to my desk, and picked up my phone to find that Betty was calling. So I quickly turned down my music, answered it, and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Betty, what's up?" I put it back down on the bed, walked to the pile of books on the floor, and started sorting them.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to the dance tonight." I was right in the middle of sliding a C.S. Lewis book on the shelf when I realized that was tonight.

"Kern, you know what? I, uh…I kind of forgot that was tonight. I was planning on just staying in."

"Oh, okay, um…what will you be doing?"

"Just cleaning my room; the thing is a huge ball of dust bunnies and cob webs. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. I thought maybe it would be fun to take a day off, and buy some dresses for tonight together. But given you're staying in, I guess not?" she asked, her fun, joyful voice fading by the minute, and I sighed. Then I got up, and put the phone back to normal, and sat on the bed.

"You know what? I think I will come with you."

"Really? I don't want to be intruding."

"Oh, no, you aren't. And besides, you're right. I do need to take a day off. When did you want to go dress shopping?"

"I can be ready in ten minutes if you are."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. I'll meet you outside in ten," I said, with a cheerful tone, and I could tell she was smiling by the way she said, "Ok, bye, Alex."

"Bye," then I ended my end of the call, and changed into something more presentable. I had to wear something that would be easy to take on and off quickly, so I just wore a pair of shorts, and a black t-shirt with my camouflage jacket and sneakers. It's my favorite t-shirt. It says: 'I believe whatever doesn't kill you, simply makes you stranger', with a picture of Heath Ledger's Joker behind it.

I walked outside dodging Dad in the kitchen, and then walked out to the sidewalk. Betty walked outside a moment later with a scowl on her face, but it disappeared the moment she saw me, and was replaced with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked, her ponytail bobbing. I nodded, and we were on our way. We had been at the dress shop for two and a half hours before I finally found something I liked.

"Are you sure? I mean, do you think it'll look hokey?" I had asked. She replied, and said, "No! Of course not, this dress was meant for you. Here, go try it on."

She handed me the dress. And with a huff, I walked behind the curtain, and started to undress. As I picked up the dress, I stopped myself. It felt silky and smooth under my fingers, and bright blue stared me back in the face as a smile pushed its way onto my lips. It was a knee-high cornflower blue dress with a side strap going from the middle of the chest over the left shoulder. It held a three inch, same color, belt separating the flowing skirt from the formfitting top.

"Hey, have you tried it on yet?" Betty hollered from the leather chair four feet away, and I rolled my eyes.

"One second," I hollered back, slipped my legs in, and pulled it up. Once I zipped up the zipper, I breathed, trying to relax, and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah, come on out!" The moment I pulled back the curtain, she gasped, and got up, rushing to me.

"Oh, Alex, this looks beautiful on you. Oh, and the color totally makes a stunning contrast to your red hair." I chuckled, fidgeting with the skirt. I've never been one to like short skirts, or even wear skirts at all, so I kept pulling it down past my knees.

"I love it too, but…its seventy dollars, Betty."

"Oh, money's no object. And besides…it's worth it."

"Thank you, Betty, for everything, for making me feel welcome when not even my own brother has." She made an 'ah' look as she scrunched her face in an over-characteristically big smile, and said, "You're welcome. What are friends for if not to make the other feel loved?"

I chuckled, and went in to change back into my clothes, and then we made our way to the cash register. Betty had chosen a pink, knee-high, sleeveless dress with half-circle shaped cut-outs on her sides, just above her hips, and they stopped just below her bra-line. It was beautiful, to say the least.

The total bill, including our shoes, came to over two hundred dollars. But after she told me what happened with her and her mom, and she said she was using her mom's credit card, I felt less worried.

When I got back home, I walked in, and saw Dad helping Arch tie his tie in the living room. I all but rolled my eyes at that, and went up stairs to get changed. I decided to put my hair in a half up-do, crowned fishtail braid with soft curls flowing down, just above my shoulders. I have never been one to like long hair, it was always a hassle to deal with in the summer, and it could never fit under a hat in the winter. So my hair has always been just above my shoulders. My eyes held a soft rendition of smoky eyes, and my lips wore a light coating of sun-kissed pink lip gloss.

I didn't bother putting on my black pumps until I got to the bottom of the stairs. And when I did, Archie was talking to Betty on the porch, the door wide open. "…Well, that'd be great. Hey, Alex—oh, you look beautiful," Betty commented, and I blushed.

"Thank you, B." Archie turned at that, and then whistled.

"I don' think I've ever seen you in a dress before, Al. It looks nice."

"You sound surprised."

"No, no, no uh, I was just; uh–I-I-I-I was just—"

"Be cool red chili; I was just teasing." He seemed to relax at that, and I chuckled. But I instantly became almost rigid at the sound of Dad's voice.

"Well, have a good time, everyone."

"Thanks, Dad," Archie said, as he and Betty left to go to the school. I turned to leave, but he held me behind with, "Wait right there." He walked in front of me, and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Who are you going with?"

"Myself," I said, and he nodded, asking, "How are you getting there?"

"My motorcycle," I said simply. He asked, "In that?"

"Yes, in this. Do you prefer I walk?"

"No, I just…I want you to be safe."

"And I will be…if I go now and don't get pummeled by Betty because I was late," he sighed, defeated, and nodded. He squeezed my shoulder as I went, and then I hopped down the stairs, and to my bike. He stayed on the porch, watching me as I kicked up the kickstand, and rolled out to the road. Then it roared to life. He looked scared with me in possession of such a thing, but he just nodded, and I was off.

I pulled up to a parking spot in the parking lot of Riverdale High School, winning several stares as I got off, and made my way inside. But I didn't care; all I cared about was getting inside without breaking a leg. Literally. I haven't worn heels in a few years, and even then, they were just two inch wedges. These, my friend, were six inch black pumps with black diamonds on the toe.

I walked into the gym, and saw it was transformed into a blue wonderland. Blue and gold—the school's colors—pillars of balloons lined the wall, with blue tablecloths on the tables, and blue and gold Solo cups by the punch bowls. The room was jam packed with teens—some dancing, some sitting: all talking, joking, and laughing. I spotted Betty by a table talking to Kevin, and I walked that way.

"…His name may be Moose, but I consider a certain appendage of his as 'horse-like'," Kevin said, as he told Betty about his encounter with Moose in the men's bathroom. I nearly choked on the punch I had picked up on the way and I instantly turned to try and make a break for it. But to my surprise, and joy, Kevin heard me, and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

"Why me? The last time I checked, my name wasn't Moose."

"That's why I want to dance with you." I gave him a slight tilt of my head, and narrowed eyes, but I sighed, and then grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Casanova," I turned, holding his hand behind my back, and I led us to the dance floor.

"I'm going to assume you know how to dance, and say, grab my hand," I said, with a chuckle, and Kevin nervously took my hand, and we started dancing. We were about five minutes into the song when Kevin spun me around twice.

When I came back to his side, I glanced over his shoulder and saw Archie talking to Miss Grundy. Then, she got up and walked away, leaving Archie there by himself.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Kevin asked, in my ear. I snapped back to him, and asked, "Sorry, what?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, um…I was just thinking about archery. I can't wait until Tuesday."

"Wait, you got on the team?"

"Yeah, I rocked try-outs," I said, with a chuckle. Kevin yelled over the music, "That's awesome!" I nodded my enthusiasm, and then Cheryl's voice came through the speakers.

"Good evening, friends. Are we all having a good time?" Everyone clapped, and a few hooted and hollered, but I just nodded to myself. "As honorary chairperson, and de facto queen of tonight's semiformal, it is my great pleasure to introduce this evening's main entertainment. To know them, is to be obsessed with them. Though they usually only perform their own material, tonight, they're making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claim they were listening to the night when Jason and I were conceived. This one's for you JJ. I give you Josie and the Pussycats."

As the song started playing, Kevin and I started dancing slower, slowly turning as Josie sang the song. Then as we turned around, seeing everyone, I saw Betty and Archie dancing not five feet away. Tapping Kev's shoulder, he glanced that way, and got the biggest grin on his face.

"Ask him, go ask him, Betty," Kevin and I were mouthing to her as our couples shifted to connect eyes. She all but rolled her eyes, and tried to get back to dancing.

"Why won't she just ask him?" Kevin asked, annoyed.

"Because her whole life she's loved him. And he has had no idea. And now, if she asks him, it puts the ball in his court, and she is scared to death over what he might say," I whispered into his ear, and he just kept staring at them as Betty started to talk to him. As she explained, I could see the look of confusion on his face grow. I winced, knowing it wasn't going well, and then he pulled away, asking a question.

She had a look of annoyance and utter disappointment plastered in every crevice on her face. The song ended, and then everyone cheered. I started feeling light-headed, and it felt like my chest cavity was imploding. My throat was caving in, and I felt like I couldn't breath as I looked around the room. There were people everywhere, and even more people were still entering.

"Will you excuse me, Kev? I need some air," I patted his shoulder before I left, catching a few glances here or there as I went. The more I walked away from the gym, the more and more relaxed I got. When I opened the front doors, I felt the cold engulf me with a slight shiver.

As I wrapped my jacket around my shoulders, the door opened again, and I looked up to see Archie walking toward me. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing," he asked, as he stopped to stand next to me, and I sighed.

"I get claustrophobic sometimes in big groups of people. I just needed some space." He nodded at that, and opened his mouth to say something more, but the door opened again. This time it revealed one of Cheryl's 'friends', Ginger Lopez.

"Ginger, if you're going to tell me off like you did in the fifth grade, then—"

"No, Alex. I am here to formally invite you to Cheryl's after party at Thornhill, both of you. It'll be starting right after the dance, so, you better finish up." She gave one of her signature smirks, making sure I knew who was at the top of the totem pole.

"Thank you, Ginger. We'll be in there in a minute," Archie told her, and she nodded. Then she disappeared back behind the heavy wood door. He turned back to me, sighing, and then asked, "I've been meaning to ask you, how did archery try-outs go?"

"Oh uh, great. I was accepted onto the team."

"Well, that's good," he said, with a grin. "Want to go back in?"

"No, I think I'll just go to Pop's and wait for the after party to start."

"Are you sure you don't want to come back inside?"

"Yeah, have a nice time, Arch," I tried to just get him to leave me alone without being mean, but it was hard. After a moment, he slightly nodded, turned around, and went inside. I stayed there for a few more minutes, trying to calm down. After I got my breathing under control, I walked to the parking lot.

As I approached my bike, my feet started to ache. So I took off my shoes, and then tiptoed the rest of the way to my bike where I put on my sneakers I had in my backpack. It was pitch black outside, except for the one street light two blocks away.

But I didn't mind. I started the engine, and it roared to life, making my bones vibrate as I drove off.

As I rounded a corner, I saw the start of the neon lights of Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe up ahead. But something in me made me keep going. The light disappeared and I was once again enveloped in darkness. But as I reappeared out of the small forestry area, and into the Southside, I could see more and more lights, lighting up the road.

The road was flying past me as I drove by, seeing the buildings, and shops that I haven't seen in two years; I felt alive. I felt relaxed, and for the first time in a long time, I felt at home. Not at my actual home, or at school, or at the library, or with my friends, but on the Southside. And I was happy about it. But as I passed Southside High, I felt my phone buzz in the pouch on my ankle. I sighed, but I pulled over, and fished for the pouch. Once I found it, I grabbed my phone, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alex? Where are you? I thought you said you'd be at Thornhill by now," Archie asked, worriedly, into the phone, and I sighed. "Yeah, I, I know, Arch. I actually don't feel very good. I think I'm just gonna head home."

"Oh, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, no, I, I'm fine. Enjoy the party. I'll see you after."

"Alright, well, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, bye, Arch." He said his goodbyes, and then I hung up the phone with a sigh. As I put the phone back in my ankle pouch, I heard a man's voice behind me.

"Having some trouble, miss?" his voice was deep, and raspy. But yet, it seemed young, and supple at the same time. "No, I was just headed home, actually, Mr.…?" I took a good look at his face then, and I nearly let my mouth drop open. "Fogarty? What are you doing here?" I chuckled joyously, and walked over to him. He instantly hugged me. "I was just about to ask you the same thing, Double-A." We pulled away a moment later, and I glanced to his shoulder, where he had a dark tattoo on the top part of his arm.

I looked up at him; he was smiling. "You got in. I thought you'd never do it." I playfully punched his shoulder, and he laughed.

"Well, I did say I'd follow in your footsteps. When did you get back?" he asked, still happy to see me. "Oh uh, two days ago, I think," he nodded, smiling. I glanced up over his shoulder, and saw a couple of familiar faces—Popper, and Femi. Then my ankle started buzzing again. "Oh, uh, one second, it's my dad." Fangs nodded, seeming to read off that I was annoyed. "What's up?"

"Hey, where are you? Archie called, he said you didn't feel well. What happened?"

"Oh, I just got claustrophobic again; I didn't want to go to Thornhill after all."

"Okay, but I repeat, where are you?"

"Taking a drive, trying to calm down. I'll be back before midnight. Bye," and on that happy note, I ended the call, and then turned back to them. "Well, since I don't want to be made a liar, I should probably start heading home." I jutted my thumb over my shoulder, and headed to my bike. "But I will talk to you later, right, Foggy?" I pointed to him as I backed up, and he nodded.

"Okay, well, see you around, Alexandra." He smirked down at me, and then they all turned and walked away, leaving me in stunned silence. But once I found my voice again, I got on my bike, and drove home.

When I walked into the house, Dad instantly walked to me from the kitchen and said, "Well, I'm glad you got back safely."

"Surprise, I can actually do something without your help. What a shocker," I said, as I walked to the stairs. He huffed, saying, "You know? The only reason why I did what I did was to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"Dad, you did the one thing that could hurt me." I held up a finger to emphasize that fact, and then went upstairs. I sat at my desk, Mickey-faced pajama-covered knees to my chest as I studied. It was nearly two a.m. when my phone lit up with a call from Kevin, and I answered it out of curiosity.

"Hello?"

"Alex, thank the almighty heavens. We found Jason's body."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? W-where are you?" I sat up, instantly worried.

"Moose and I were at Sweetwater River and we, we found Jason's body washed up on the bank."

"Okay well, did you, I mean, did you call the police?" I asked, as I started changing my clothes.

"Of course! My dad's on his way."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok, and Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Jason didn't drown. He was shot. There's a bullet hole in his forehead." I stopped changing, and went rigid. Who would shoot Jason Blossom in the head on July fourth?

"Alright, just stay calm, I'm on my way." I ended the call, put on my shoes, and raced downstairs. "Dad?" I called, sprinting into the kitchen to find he just got off the phone. "I heard, let's go."

We arrived just after sun up. People stood at the river's edge, watching as the police drug Jason Blossom's body out of Sweetwater River and up the bank. I watched in saddened disbelief as they rolled the white cloth, covered body past the yellow police tape and to the morgue. As they did, Archie pulled me in tighter to his embrace, and I grimaced as the ambulance drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, here you go, Vegas." Dad tossed our ten year old golden retriever a piece of bacon, and I chuckled at how the dog was so much happier after. I sat at the kitchen island, eating a pancake, and listening to my iPod. A few minutes later, Archie came down the stairs and into the kitchen. My ear buds were on a clearance rack when I got them, and now I know why. They seem to let in more noise from the outside, than actually let me listen to the music on the inside. So I would have to crank up the volume to astronomical numbers to be able to hear anything. But by then, everyone around me would be able to hear it better than me.

So I gave up on it a few minutes later, and started rinsing off my dish. After I finished, I sighed, and said, "Uh, I'm going to head to school. I'll catch up with you guys tonight, ok?"

"Wait a moment, there Alex. I need to talk to you," Dad called from behind. I instantly started to think of all the things I'd done in the last week that he didn't know about, which was a lot.

"What's up?"

"I just want to make sure you're going to be okay today."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, not sure what he meant.

"Well, with your bike and all, and, and I just want you to be cautious on that thing."

"Dad, I've been riding it for almost a year. I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me." Then I opened the door to find Betty reaching up to knock on the door.

"Arch! Someone's here to see you! Bye, betty," I said, as I ran past her, down the front steps, and to the motorcycle. I got to school with five minutes to get to class. I ran to my locker and started to get my books. I wore an army green tank top, blue jean shorts, a leather jacket, and a pair of skin colored ankle boots. Today, my purse was a guitar-shaped side-body bag. My hair was down and wavy, with my nails sporting a color known as none other than blood red, I made my way to English.

I had just left English, when Principle Weatherbee came over the speakers. "Good morning students, this is your principal speaking. There have been many inquiries about the upcoming pep rally, so let me state clearly: it is happening as scheduled." I didn't hear the last bit of what he said, but I knew sheriff Keller was up next.

"Most of you already know the details: that your classmate, Jason Blossom's body was found late Saturday night. So, as of the weekend, Jason's death is now being treated as a homicide. It is an open and on-going investigation—"

"And may I interject?" Cheryl's loud voice beamed through the speakers, "Neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's death is avenged, and his cold-hearted killer is walking the green mile to sit in ol'sparky, and fry. I, for one, have my suspicions. #RiverdaleStrong." I rolled my eyes at the last bit, and then heard Sheriff Keller's voice come back on again.

"If you know anything that could help us find and apprehend Jason's killer, or anything that happened to him on July fourth, I strongly urge you to come forward immediately. You can speak to me or Principle Weatherbee. A death like this wounds us all. Let's not let Jason down."

Then the speaker turned off, I sighed, and made my way to class. I walked into the science lab, and looked for a free chair. Almost every seat was taken except one by Reggie. I cringed, but there were no other seats available. I walked to him, but once he saw me, he got a stupid grin on his face, and I said, "Shut up."

As I sat down, he raised his hands in defense and chuckled at my purse choice. This was not an ideal seating choice, by far, but I would just have to deal with it. "Seats, everyone! Pair up, gloves on, scalpels ready!"

Everyone scrambled to get to their seats, and I heard Archie and Cheryl talking kitty-corner to us. I tried to just ignore Reggie beside me, but it was hard. The whole time, I nearly threw up all over the frog, given I was the one dissecting it.

"So, what did moose want?" Veronica asked, as she, Kevin, Betty, and I all made our way to a table for lunch.

"Oh, gosh, I don't even think he knows," Kevin said, as we all chuckled. "I mean, I am devilishly handsome in that classic, pre-accident, Montgomery Cliff kind of way, and sexuality is fluid, but can someone named moose actually be that fluid?" he asked. I shook my head as I tried to figure out what he meant.

"Well, I ship it," Veronica said.

"Well, of course you would. You're a big city girl with loose morals," Kevin said. The whole posse was silenced. "I just meant that moose has an official girlfriend named Midge. Anyway, it's terrible to say, but part of me wishes he would've just stayed in the darn closet." We walked up to Archie, and he looked up from his guitar. He gave Kevin a questioning look.

"Obviously, I didn't mean literal closet," Kevin tried to fix it, but Archie already heard him.

"Archie! Any new material you want to try out on a very—forgiving—audience?" Veronica shot Kevin a warning look, and then we all sat down around him.

"Uh, I…"

"Please?" I asked, and gestured toward Betty.

"Would you? I'd love to hear it," Betty said, smiling.

"I'm still working on the lyrics. So…" he warned, and we all nodded. He sighed before starting a slow melody.

"…Come on, turn the radio on, and honey we'll dance, dance, dance for the rest of the night, I'm not ready to go…" I tuned him out after that, and looked at Betty. Her face was turning a light shade of pink, and her eyes were glossy. She bowed her head and wiped a tear from her eye. I know how she feels. Thinking you love someone and they love you back, only to be shot back to reality by your soon-to-be, dream-boyfriend, getting with your best friend. He finished the song, and everyone clapped except for her.

"Betty? You ok?" Archie asked, seeing her.

"I'm supposed to say…yes. That's what the nice girl always says, but—no, no, I'm not. I-I want to be, I thought I could be, but this is all too much, too fast. Archie…"

"Betty," he basically threw his guitar to the side, and ran after her. They talked to each other for a moment, but then she ran off back into the school, and the principle called after Archie.

I ran up to him, and asked, "I'll talk to her, ok? She'll be fine."

I ran past him, and up the concrete steps into the school. I walked into the girls' locker room, and found her crumpled up into a small ball by the lockers in the back corner. "Betty…?" I hesitantly crouched next to her and put my hand on her knee. She quickly clung to me and cried into my leather jacket.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I hate this," she sobbed out.

I rubbed her back as she tried to calm down. "Hate what?"

"I thought I could pretend what happened this weekend didn't happen, but…" she started crying again, and I sighed.

"But you love Archie. And he doesn't love you in the way that you want him to?" she just nodded, and I sighed again. "Relationships stink. There's no denying that. But he does love you, Betty."

She sat up and wiped at her eyes before saying, "How am I ever going to be able to get past this?"

"I don't know. And I know how hard it must be right now."

"How could you? Have you ever loved someone who didn't love you back?" she asked rhetorically, and I sighed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded, and I said, "Back in Maine…I met someone. He was cute, and young, and charming, and I thought I loved him. But it turned out that…he completely fooled me. He said he loved me. But then, when I introduced my best friend—Maggie—he started to change."

"Change how?"

"He would make up excuses for ditching me on date night, or would hang out with his friends more than with me. I would ask him, and he just said he was busy with training. He slowly slipped through my fingers, and I couldn't do a thing to stop it. Then, one day…I walked into our training court, and saw he was hitting on Maggie. I don't know when, but…one day, he…he just stopped. Stopped hanging out with me, stopped driving me home, and stopped simply loving me. So, yes, I know what it's like to love someone so deeply, and just have it get thrown back in your face. And let me tell you something…" I leaned in, and said, "don't let it change you."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't let it keep you from finding true love."

"But, I—I p-prayed, even, for years to find the right man, Alex. And that didn't even work."

"It didn't work, Betty, because you prayed for the right man, and he wasn't it. The right and perfect man will come along, Betty. And you will be so happy when he comes along. You just have to give it time. Okay?"

She sniffled, tightening her ponytail, and then nodded, and said, "Thank you, Alex."

"Anytime." She looked at me differently after that day. And for some reason, I was thankful for that.

I walked down the hall, and out of my peripherals, I saw a blue varsity jacket. But I knew Archie and Miss Grundy were doing AP music tutorials, so I didn't worry about it. But as I kept walking, I got a strange feeling. So I back-pedaled, and looked into the small window in the door, and saw Archie and miss Grundy were right next to each other. She was holding his hand. Then, they leaned in, and kissed.

"What in the…?" I whispered, and quickly kept walking when he turned to leave.

The only thing to do was to watch the cheerleader practices, and I wasn't in the mood, so I went home. But I took the long way. I needed to think, relax before I had to deal with Dad again. As the wind rushed past me, so did the time. I had stopped off at a gas station a few hours later when it became pitch black and I looked at the time. It was nearly eight. I sighed, got back on, and drove home.

I sat on the white porch, waiting for Archie that night. I was twiddling with my fingers when I saw him walking down the sidewalk, and he appeared at my side. "Al, what's up?" he asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

I sighed, getting up, and said, "What's up is I saw you, Archie…in the music room, with Miss Grundy."

His eyes became round, and he lunged forward, and pointed over my shoulder, saying, "Keep your voice down, Dad is inside."

"I'm trying to help you, dude. I'm trying to make sure you don't go to jail. How long? You and Grundy?"

"Since the summer. I like her." I scoffed at that, walked down to the ground level, and ran a hand through my hair.

"So, I'm guessing she's the reason why you've been acting weird ever since I got back?"

"One of them."

"'One of them'? There's more?" I asked, rhetorically.

"We were at Sweetwater River on July 4th. We heard a gunshot that morning—THE gun shot," he said, as he sporadically looked back at the door.

My eyes widened at that, and I said, "Dude, you have to tell somebody." He started shaking his head instantly at my words, and I groaned.

"I can't. And neither can you, if people find out about Miss Grundy—"

"A kid is dead, Archie! And you're worried about some, some cougar?"

"Don't call her that! Okay? She's not like that, she cares about me."

"I'm gonna take a stab in the dark, here, Arch, and say she probably cares more about herself, than you. She's the one telling you not to say anything, right?" I asked, inches from his face. I could see the wheels turning, the moment he realized I was right. "Look, I saw you guys, she's messing with you, man. And she's messing with your mind…"

"What do you know about it, Alex? Or about me, even?" he asked. He stepped away an inch or two, a look of sheer ignorance and questioning splattered on his face.

I scoffed, backing away, feeling like my chest was going to explode. What he said hurt, there's no doubt about that. And as I thought about it, my hands balled into fists, and I said, "Nothing. But I used to know this guy once: Archie Andrews. He wasn't perfect but…he always tried to do the right thing, at least."

I sighed, and then started to walk away when he grabbed my arm, and said, "Alex…if you tell anyone about this…" He left it open for my imagination to figure out.

I narrowed my eyes, asking, "What? What are you gonna do?" He just stared at me, the intensity making my resolve waver just enough to make me swallow.

Then the front door opened, and Archie tried to send a message to me, saying—pleading with me—not to say anything. "Hey, Alex, you coming inside?"

"No, I'll be home later." I ripped my arm from his grasp on the last word, walked to my bike, and drove off. I had been driving around for hours before I finally stopped off somewhere on the Southside.

It was one place I would always come when I needed to calm down, or just frankly, be with my actual family—the Whyte Wyrm. I didn't go in. I just sat on the edge of my bike, staring at the neon sign above the doors. Why was Riverdale always so crazy? I mean, the second I got back, I was thrown into a whirlpool of emotions, and sides, and wars unknown. I sighed, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt when someone walked outside.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." I looked up, and saw Fangs grinning down at me.

"Hey." I sniffled.

His voice became softer as he spoke. "Hey, what's up?" He crouched down so he was shorter than me, and put a hand on my knee to get my attention.

"I just don't know why I came back to this stupid place to begin with," I whispered, and he sighed.

"What happened?"

"How long do you have?" He chuckled, but then, instantly became solemn again. He gave me a small squeeze to my knee, and I sighed. "I'm flunking geometry, my brother is riding the edge of insanity, and my dad and I still aren't ok."

"Hm…well, first off, what is your brother doing?"

"It's not my secret to tell, but let's just say if anyone else finds out, he might get expelled. And the woman the secret includes will lose her job. And now, because I found out…" I lifted up my arms as I shook my head, saying "He probably won't ever speak to me again."

"Wow. And the thing with your dad?"

"He wants me to forget this place—and my memories of it—pretend like it never existed, but I don't want to. And given that he's realizing he can't control me like he can do to Archie, he's getting angry."

I bit my lip to keep from crying, and he sighed, squeezing my knee. "Hey, those are just technicalities. You are not your brother's keeper, and he will do what he thinks is best. No matter what is really right and wrong. But, your father? He just wants what's best for you. Alex…what do you want?" he asked, looking up into my saddened eyes.

"I want…" I trailed off, thinking. Then, after a moment, I said, "…to have a normal father. And to be able to be who I really am, and not be criticized for it. I want to be who I was before I left." I looked down at Fangs at that, and he scrunched his lips to the side with a soft look in his eyes.

"Why don't you come inside? Just be you for tonight," he suggested, and I sighed, closing my eyes. When I opened them back up, he was waiting patiently at my side.

I nodded, and he smiled. He reached out, and I looked down to find his hand waiting for mine. I grinned, thanking him, and slid my cold hand in his warm one. He stood up, and I followed on shaky legs, and he walked with me into the bar.

The next day was a little better than the last. But I was still struggling. Tonight was the pep rally, so I was trying to be happy for that. But it was hard. The only two things I was truly happy about were archery, and math. I walked into the archery ring, and instantly felt a bit happier.

Frank was his usual stupid, idiotic, moronic, full-of-himself self, but I just tried to ignore him. Math, though, was no exception. But I still got an A+, so that was good. But when I walked into the student lounge it was a completely different story. Reggie was venting about Jason Blossom's death, and I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the vending machine.

"What was it like, _suicide squad_ , when you shot Jason? You didn't do stuff to the body, did you? Like…after?" Reggie asked Jughead, and he rolled his eyes.

"It's called necrophilia, Reggie. Can you spell it?" Jughead asked, rhetorically. Reggie lunged forward at that.

He jumped over the couch, and said, "Come here, you little…"

But before he could reach him, I ran to them, putting a hand on Reggie's chest and shoving him away. "Just shut up, Reggie."

"What do you care, Andrews?" he asked, staring down at me.

"Nothing, just leave him alone." Reggie looked between us, like something was clicking in his stupid head of his.

"Holy cow. Did you and Donny Darko kill him together?" he asked, stepping closer to me, his disgustingly cocky smirk on his face. As he took one more step closer, something snapped in me, and I pushed him back again, his back hitting the couch. My hands balled into fists at my sides, and then he lunged forward, and slammed me into the vending machine. Jughead tried to tell him to wait, but Reggie didn't listen.

Instead, he just pushed me to the floor, slamming me down, and then punched me. My upper cheek stung like nobody's business, but I still had him on top of me. I was fighting, squirming, hitting him—trying to get him off of me. Chuck, Jughead, and Moose were all trying to pry him off. Once he was sufficiently off, I got up, kicked him between the legs, and called him a name that wasn't worth repeating.

Later that night, I was in my room trying to cover up the dark purple bruise. But to no avail. So I gave up on it, just leaving it bare, and changed into some warmer clothes. I chose a light blue thin sweater under my leather jacket and my jeans with combat boots. When I walked back downstairs, I saw Dad had just left Archie in the kitchen.

"Hey, are you going to the pep rally?" Dad asked, and I nodded, going to the front door.

I turned back to him, and raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Can I go now?" It was harsh, and cruel, but I didn't feel any remorse for it.

"Yeah, be safe, okay?"

"Sure," I said, as I quickly left, and made my way to the school.

I was leaning against one of the stands as the pep rally got underway. As everyone was starting to get drizzled on, Archie ran over to the table of refreshments, and started to talk to Miss Grundy. I clenched my jaw, and fiddled with my zipper. A moment later, I looked back up and saw him jogging to me.

"Girl trouble? You?" I asked, as he stopped a few feet from me, and sighed.

"Grundy and me, we're telling Weatherbee. At least, I am." I nodded, surprised, and he sighed, saying, "And also, I didn't mean all that stuff I said to you. I'm sorry."

"It's cool," I nodded, and he sighed with relief. Then he gave me a look, and I said, "We're not gonna hug in front of this whole town." He laughed at that.

"So, are we good?"

"To be discussed…Over many burgers, and many days," I said, with a small grin. He smiled at that, turned, and ran back to the stage. A few minutes later, Mayor McCoy, Principle Weatherbee, and Coach Clayton walked on the stage.

"And now to kick off this pep rally, I'd like to hand it over to our very own Mayor McCoy," Principle Weatherbee said, and everyone cheered.

"Thank you, Principle Weatherbee. It is heartening to see so many of you here, even in weather like this. But a lack of heart and school spirit has never been the Riverdale way. Tonight's pep rally isn't like any we've had in the past. And we shouldn't pretend like it is; which is why I would like to dedicate this evening to one of our brightest…Jason Blossom. We're with him tonight. Now, please join me in welcoming to the field, our very own River Vixens and their special guest-star, my daughter, Josie, and her Pussycats!" The three walked off the stage as the crowd, and cheerleaders, cheered on the Pussycats as they walked onto the stage.

Then, they started with an upbeat version of 'Sugar Sugar'.

Everyone cheered as they finished, and then the coach ran up on the stage, and said, "Alright, you all ready? Let's make some noise! Put your hands together for the Riverdale Bulldogs!" The whole crowd erupted in cheers and hollers as the football team ran through the yellow sign, and onto the field. When I saw Archie running in front, I smiled, and started clapping along with everyone else.

But then, Cheryl turned, ran off the stage, sprinted across the field, and back to the school. A few people stood up, confused, but I think I know why she left. Jason used to be the captain of the football team. And Archie is now the captain, and they both have red hair. When she looked at Archie, her mind probably just made her see Jason instead. I sighed, dove off the stands, and ran right behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the school, having lost sight of her the moment the doors closed behind her, I was cautious. I had been walking the halls for a few minutes until I heard a faint crying up ahead in the girls' locker room. But by the time I made it to the door, my ears were ringing from it.

"Cheryl?" I asked, as I slowly walked to her. She was sitting on the end of a bench, sobbing into her hands. But once she knew I was there, she sniffled back her emotions, and tried to stop crying.

"Cheryl, what is it? What happened?" I asked, as I sat down behind her.

"Jason. He's gone…" she trailed off, due to the fact that more tears were rushing to the surface.

"I know. I know he is," I said on a sigh, and she shook her head.

"No, you don't, you don't understand. He was supposed to come back." Her voice wavered, and on her last note, she was being ripped apart again by another wave of unforgiving tears. _'He was supposed to come back'? What does that mean?_ I thought. Then she sobbed out, "I'm alone. I'm alone."

"You're not alone. Ok? You're not alone," I said, with a sigh. A few seconds later, she turned around and flung her arms around my neck, hugging me. This whole ordeal was very uncharacteristic of her, but I hugged her back none-of-the-less. It felt like we had been there a long time, until she finally let me go and stood, sniffling pretty hard.

"Here," I had given her a travel-sized pack of tissues. She lightly chuckled as she thanked me and started to dab at her eyes. I only felt like I could go when she was back to her normal, chipper-self, and then made my way back to the stands. When the game was over, everyone was clearing out when Veronica appeared at my side.

"Hey."

"Hi," I said, picking up my backpack.

We started to walk to the school, when she said, "I saw you and Cheryl. Not many girls would've done what you did."

"Well, full disclosure: I've had my share of emotional breakdowns," I said, as I glanced at her, and she slightly nodded.

"If you're not doing anything," she started to say, and we stopped, "want to go get a milkshake with me and Betty at Pop's?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, sarcastically serious, eyeing her.

She chuckled at that, and said, "Yeah."

"Veronica, I'd love that." She laughed, and I smiled. We made our way to the school where I waited for Betty and Veronica. Then once they were ready to go, we made our way to Pop's.

"Here you go—two old-fashioned vanillas, and one double-chocolate," the waiter said, as he snapped his fingers. We thanked him before he walked off.

"Betty?" Veronica asked Betty, and she nodded.

"Can we make a vow? To never let a boy come between us again?" she asked, sipping on her milkshake. Betty nodded after a second, and then Veronica turned to me.

"And I am sorry if I came off high and mighty when we met. I just wanted to make a good first impression. So, will you give me another chance?" she asked, her voice in a pleading tone. I sighed, thinking, letting her sweat it out.

"One…more…chance. That is all I'm giving you," I said, as I looked at her. She smiled.

"And that's all I could ever want—you won't be disappointed. Thank you." I nodded, and Betty smiled at us.

"So, to fresh starts?" Veronica asked, holding up her milkshake. Betty held up hers, too. They looked to me, uncertain.

I smiled after a moment, and said, "To fresh starts." I held up my glass, and then we all clanked them together, chuckling. As we drank our drinks, the bell above the door chimed, and we looked up to find Archie and Jughead had walked in.

Betty looked back to us, asking permission, and I nodded. Along with Veronica's say, she turned back to them, and asked, "Do you guys want to join us?" They looked at each other, and Jughead smiled.

As he walked toward us, he said, "Yes. But only if you're treating." We all laughed at that. Betty scooted over and Archie sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Veronica Lodge." She held out her hand to him, but he jumped over the back of the booth, instead, and squeezed himself in between Veronica and me.

"Jughead Jones…the third," he said, as he raised his eyebrows in a sarcastically fancy way, and everyone laughed at him. After Veronica recited his name in confusion, and Betty laughed at him, he looked at me, almost like he was trying to see if I did anything with my hair today.

"What happened to you?" he asked me, gesturing to my eye.

I rolled my good eye, and said, "I saved your _trasero_ , that's what happened." I gave his head a playful shove, and Veronica laughed. But I'm sure everyone else only joined in on the fun because they didn't know what I called Jughead. Call me weird, but I do, in fact, speak fluent Spanish.

JUGHEAD'S POV…

To someone on the outside, peering in, it would look like there were five people in that booth. But I was there, and I can tell you. Really, there were only four. A blonde girl, a raven-haired girl, a red-headed girl, and the luckiest red-headed boy in the universe. For one shining moment, we were just kids. Those bright neon lights of Pop's keeping the darkness at bay…giving way, as all nights must, to a morning of reckoning.

ALEX'S POV…

I sat in the science lab next to Cheryl as Dr. Phylum explained the different body systems we'd be learning today. But he stopped short of writing them down, and looked at the door. I followed his gaze, and saw Sheriff Keller and Principle Weatherbee standing at the open door.

As Cheryl saw them, she got up, and asked, "You're here for me, aren't you? Because of the autopsy?"

"We don't need to do this in front of your classmates, Cheryl," Weatherbee suggested, solemnly.

"It's alright, Principal Weatherbee. They'll find out soon enough." She extended her hands, putting her wrists together.

"Now, that won't be necessary," Keller warned.

"Cheryl? Find out what?" I asked, confused. She glanced down at me, utterly terrified, before saying, "That I'm guilty."

 **XXX**

We all stood outside the principal's door, peeking in as Cheryl sat in her seat in front of the desk. Keller closed the blinds, and everyone stayed by the door to try and listen in. A few minutes later, her parents stormed the school, shoved everyone out of their way, and burst into the office. A second later, they came out with Cheryl, and they immediately left. I didn't see Cheryl for the rest of the day.

The next day, Archie, Betty, Kevin, Veronica, and I were all in the student lounge eating candy during our free period. "So, are you a suspect now?" I asked Kevin, as I popped another M&M into my mouth.

"My dad said we all are, including me," Kevin said, as he ate a red vine, and I cringed. I haven't liked red vines since the dawn of time, and I am not going to start now.

"Not me, girl, I don't know these people," Veronica said, and I smiled.

"Guys, should we maybe re-binge-watch M _aking a Murderer_ on Netflix tonight?" Kevin suggested.

Then Betty said, "Sorry. Can't. I have to stay late to work on the paper."

"I will," I said, as I looked over at Kevin, and saw the pure and utter excitement grow.

"Great, my place, five o'clock." I nodded, and he smiled his approval.

"I can't either. I've got a date tonight," Veronica said. My face contorted in confusion.

"You do?" I asked, staring at her as her smile grew.

"Which Riverdale hottie made the cut?" Kevin asked, as I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey, Vee-Lo. I'll swing by the Pembrooke to pick you up at 8:00?" I turned at the sudden voice, only to be met with three of the football players: Moose, Reggie, and Chuck.

"I'll be waiting," she said, with a smile.

"Chuck Clayton?" I asked.

Almost simultaneously Kevin asked, "You're going on a date with chuck?"

Veronica just smiled, and Betty said, "He's kind of a player."

"Who cares? He's the hottest of the hot, and he's the varsity football coach's son. In Riverdale, that's like dating a Kennedy," Kevin said, and she just smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. After about another ten minutes, I left and went to Math. After school, I stopped off at my place to pick up a change of clothes and headed to Kevin's.

As I pulled up to the curb, facing Kevin's house, his dad, the Sheriff, got out of his cruiser in the driveway. "Alex. What can I do for you?" he asked, unsure of my being here. I sighed, and started to walk to the door, where he stood waiting for me.

"Kevin invited me, we're gonna binge-watch—"

"Say no more. Come in." He waved me forward, and I smiled to myself as I followed him in.

"Uh, Kevin's up in his room. Go ahead on up. It's uh, the third door on the left," he said, pointing to the stairs.

"Thank you, Mr. Keller." He smiled his thanks, before disappearing into his office by the stairs, and I sighed.

I had just stepped onto the second level when Kevin's door opened, and he leaned out, saying, "Great, you're here. Come in, make yourself comfortable." He waved me in, and I walked into his room.

"Whoa, Kev, you finally got rid of the twin," I said, as I sat my backpack down on his comforter. He chuckled, giving me a sheepish smile before hooking up his lap top to the TV sitting on the edge of his desk, straight across from the bed.

As the red screen with the NETFLIX logo appeared, Kevin walked back in with a bowl of popcorn. He sat next to me on the bed, shoulder's touching, and scrolled through the selections before landing on M _aking a Murderer_.

Halfway through, and three popcorn bowls blown through, my bladder felt like exploding, but I had to see what happened. As Steven's trial came underway, Kevin bumped me, and said, "You know, I'm really happy we did this."

"Me too. We haven't hung out much since I got back, have we?" I asked, looking at him. He shook his head, and then I added, "We should do this more often," I whispered. He nodded, and we got back to watching the show.

The next day, I woke up to an alarm blaring. My eyes snapped open, and I saw Kevin turning over in his bed to shut it off. I groaned, and sat up on the floor, rubbing my eyes. "Hey, can I go take a shower?" I asked, as I got up, and started rummaging through my bag.

"Sure. There's a bathroom across the hall. There should be towels and stuff in there for you to use." He motioned toward the wooden door across the hall, while his face was still buried in his pillow.

"Thanks." I started to open the door when he mumbled a "you're welcome", and I sighed. The bathroom was bigger than expected, with a walk-in shower, and a big tub on the other side of the room. A big, two-sink vanity hung with lights illuminating the room with a florescent white glow. Thankfully, there was a lock on the door, so I felt more at ease using the shower, which had glass panels for a door instead of a shower curtain.

I had just finished putting my bra on when someone knocked on the door. "Hey, Alex, breakfast is ready if you want some," Kevin hollered through the door.

"Ok, thanks, Kev. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay," then his voice disappeared, and I sighed.

I got ready, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I was wearing an army-green, off-the-shoulder tank, with blue jeans and black sneakers, and my hair was in a tight, perfect pony tail. Kevin was making toast, and Mr. Keller had just gone into his office when I walked in.

"Hey," I said, as I put my bag on a kitchen chair.

"Hey."

After breakfast, Mr. Keller came into the kitchen to fill up his coffee mug, and asked, "Hey, you kids need a ride to school?"

"Oh, thanks Dad, but I thought we could just walk…?" He suggested, glancing at me.

"Well, I have my motorcycle out front; I could give you a ride, save your dad the trouble?" I asked, glancing back and forth from him to Kevin. His dad instantly went slightly rigid at the thought of his son on the back of a motorcycle. Kevin got excited, but still looked to his dad for permission.

"I mean," he started, leaning into the counter, thinking, "is it safe?"

"Yes, Mr. Keller—totally. Compared to others in this town, I'd be the safest." I got up, and Kevin followed, pleading to his dad to let him go. He eyed us for a moment, eyes narrowing. Then he finally sighed, and put his coffee mug down.

"Fine."

"Yes!" We both said, at the same time. He hushed us with a finger in the air, and added, "One condition: follow the rules of the road, and no speeding."

"Of course, Mr. Keller."

At that, Kevin and I cleaned up, and went to my bike. He seemed unsure after I had gotten on, so I turned, and said, "Hey, it's okay. And besides, you've been on a motorcycle before. Right?" He gave me a mischievous grin, and then hopped on, and wrapped his arms around my middle. Then I kicked up the kickstand, and we were off.

It was the middle of the school day, and we were in between classes when Veronica, Betty and I were at our lockers. Then, out of nowhere, Kevin flew between veronica and I, and asked, "So, how'd it go with chuck?" he sounded nervous. I chuckled at him before getting in front of him, and listening to Veronica.

"Chuck has muscles for days, but his conversation is not the stuff of Oscar Wilde or even Diablo Cody."

"Hey Veronica, how was the sticky maple you had last night?" Ginger asked, as she and Tina walked past us, grinning.

"The what, now?" Veronica asked, puzzled.

"The sticky maple chuck gave you? How was it?" Tina asked, as they walked by, and I groaned.

"We had a brownie sundae if that's what you hyenas mean," Veronica said, as she opened her locker. And that's when I noticed it: the cell phones going off, the staring, the hushed murmuring as people walked by.

"Oh, my gosh," Kevin exclaimed, as he looked at his phone. I looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"What?" Veronica glared, and then took the phone and looked at it. "What is a sticky maple?"

"It's kind of what it sounds like. It's a Riverdale thing," Kevin said, and Veronica looked up from the phone in sheer disgust.

"No, Kevin, it's a slut-shaming thing. And I'm neither a slut, nor am I going to be shamed by someone named—excuse me—Chuck Clayton. Does he really think he can get away with this? Does he not know who I am? I will cut the brakes on his souped-up phallic symbol."

"Or we can go to principal Weatherbee," I suggested, and then veronica looked at me.

"About the coach's son, who is captain of the football team, and Riverdale High's resident golden boy?" she asked, rhetorically.

Then Betty jumped in and held onto Kevin's arm while she said, "Or I can exploit him in the Blue and Gold _,_ yeah, I can do that!"

Veronica then looked up, saying, "No. Spoken like a true good-girl who always follows the rules. Well, I don't follow rules," she said, as she slammed Kevin's phone back into his chest, causing him to fall into the lockers. "I make them. And when necessary, I break them. You want to help me get revenge on chuck, Alex? Awesome. What do you say, in or out?" She glanced back at me as she entered the boys' locker room, and I nodded, following.

I bumped into something hard, and I stepped back. I gasped, looking up; I saw Archie was the one I slammed into. His towel around his hips came loose, and he quickly caught it, asking, "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Don't worry about it," I said, as I tried to push past him, but he caught my arm.

"I mean it, Archibald! Hit the showers and stay out of my way," I said, as I pushed him back, and he hit the lockers behind him. We made it past most of the guys, and then we stopped at the end of the lockers, in front of Chuck, Reggie, and Moose. She cleared her throat, in an annoyed way. They all turned their heads, and Chuck instantly grinned.

"Huh, A & V, ménage a right on, ladies," Chuck said, and a few of the boys behind him laughed. Veronica then held up her phone, revealing the picture of him and Veronica sitting in his car, with a photo-shopped drizzle of maple syrup on her head.

"This is disgusting. Take it down," she demanded, with a glare. He just laughed, stepping closer.

"Whoa, whoa, why are you so wound up? It's a badge of honor, and you're not exactly virgin territory after your closet date with Andrews." She merely scoffed, and I put a hand on my upper chest/neck in disgust.

"Ok, that is beyond irrelevant, Chuck. You're not allowed to go around, humiliating girls for any reason, under any circumstances, you hobnocker!" I glared at him, and then he looked at me and said something that was WAY too inappropriate and pervert-ish to even think about saying again.

My mouth fell open at that, as anger welled up in me. And I said to myself, "Estúpido, engreído, chico." He just looked at me strangely.

Then Veronica sighed, and said, "Let's keep this simple, so your preppy, murder, half-brain can grasp it…" Then she walked closer to him, phone in hand, and said, "Take, this, down." She stared up into his eyes with conviction but all he did was chuckle.

"Ok, that high-toned, demanding-attitude may have worked on the betas you dated in New York, but you're in bulldog territory now." Then he looked between us, and said, "So please, fight back." He smiled as Moose and a few others started barking at us, and Veronica slightly jumped back at the action.

Then he walked past us, and he stopped at me, inches from my body, and whispered, "You'll only make it harder on yourself." Then he smiled, and walked away with the rest of the guys.

After Veronica and I went our separate ways, I went to the Blue and Gold office. "Hey," I said, as I tapped on the wooden door. Betty looked up from her laptop, and smiled.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"There's more to this thing then people think. I know it. I was wondering if you could help Me." She smiled at that, and then we started to work on the case. An hour or two later, we had about a dozen girls in the office. Ethel was about to tell her story when Veronica came walking in.

"This story is bigger than we thought. We started asking around, seeing if what happened to you, happened to anyone else, if anyone would go on the record," I said, as Veronica looked at everyone in shock.

"I will. 100%," Ethel said, as she looked at Betty, and she nodded.

"It is five guys on the football team, plus Chuck and his posse. Ethel was about to tell us…" I said, and looked at Ethel. She sighed, and then began.

"One day last year, Chuck and I talked in the library for 10 minutes. I helped him with a pre-cal problem, and nothing happened. But the next day, he…he started telling people I let him do stuff to me. And then he, or one of his goons, wrote 'sloppy seconds' on my locker."

Veronica nodded, and then Cheryl appeared at the door, hanging on it, and said, "Yes, yes, we've all heard your tragic origin story."

"I'm so, so sorry, Ethel, that's horrible," Betty said, and then Cheryl walked in the room, and I clenched my fists to stop from punching her.

"Not as horrible as being a suspect in your own brother's murder case, but, we all have our crosses. In the mean time, River Vixen practice starts in five minutes, sluts, so…" Cheryl tried to explain. Ethel, thank goodness, cut her off, and said, "They're ruining our lives, and to them it's just a game. They keep score, and…"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'keep score'?" Veronica asked, and she explained.

"Each conquest, earns them points. They keep track in some secret playbook."

Veronica scoffed at the story in disgust, and Betty said, "Ok, we have to go to Weatherbee."

"I already tried. Weatherbee said he didn't find anything," Ethel said, with a ruthful tone.

"Ok, we need undeniable proof," Betty said, with a shake of her head.

"Proof of what, Nancy Drew? That 'boys will be boys'? And that playbook reeks of suburban legend," Cheryl said, and I scoffed, turning to her.

"How would you know, Cheryl?"

"Because, Freda Shallow, my brother was co-captain of the football team with chuck, and he never mentioned it, and he never would've allowed it."

"Ok, well, I never knew your brother when he was on the football team. But Veronica's not lying about what happened to her. And Ethel's not lying," I said, with an annoyed tone, "and proof or no proof, book or no book, I am going scorched earth on these privileged, despicable miscreants. You want to get caught in that back draft, Cheryl? Call me, or any of these beautiful, young, strong, intelligent women…'slut' one more time." Cheryl just slightly smiled, looking at me.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, I went into the lounge and saw a few of the students from my math class studying. I walked to the vending machine, and as I punched in the combination, I heard one of them saying, "Ugh! I will never figure this out."

"Just keep trying, Doug; I'm sure you'll get it." I heard a feminine voice behind me reassure a dark-haired boy about something on the couch.

"I know the answer," I said, as I walked over to them and leaned down to look at their books.

"What is it?"

"922." I pointed to the different steps, and Doug sighed with relief.

"Thank you, you are a goddess."

I laughed and said, "No problem. I love math."

Then the two shared a look, and the girl asked, "What is your name?"

"Alexandra Andrews. But you can call me Alex."

"Well, Alex, we're short a person, for a—well, I guess you can call it a school class field trip to the regionals. Wanna join?"

"There's a regionals for math?" I asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

"It's very complicated algebraic equations that are set up on a screen, and your team has ten minutes to solve them. They usually put on three or more. Last year, our team came in dead last because I forgot to add the exponent." Doug said, in a rush.

"Wow. And how many teams are you going to be competing against?" I asked, as I sat down.

"There are four total teams that get accepted, usually one from each town—Greendale, Centerville, Seaside, and Riverdale."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"You took one look at that problem and knew the answer. We need you on our team, Alex. Please?" the girl asked. I was taken aback by their words. I didn't know what to say.

"When are the regionals?"

"Next month, the 1st…which means we have two weeks."

"Can I think about it for a few days before I make my decision?"

"Of course. But they need to know by the end of the week," the girl said, and I nodded.

"Okay. Uh, if you want, I can help you out while I make up my mind."

"Thank you!" Doug said, and I laughed. I got situated, and then we got started. The girl's name I learned was Marybeth, and the boy's name was Doug. The other was in the bathroom right then, but his name was Skyler. We studied for what seemed like hours, before I checked the time, and saw it was nearly eight.

"Shoot! I need to go. It's getting late."

"Oh, alright," Marybeth said.

Then I got up, and grabbed my purse, saying, "Oh, I would like to join your team, if that is still alright?"

"Yes! Of course that is alright! Oh! Thank you, Alex, thank you!" she got up, and gave me a bear hug. I grunted out of sheer surprise, but hugged her back none-of-the-less. We backed up, I said my goodbyes, and then I was gone. I raced home as fast as humanly possible, ran in the door, and slowly closed it, forgetting when I came in that dad would be asleep.

As I slowly walked into the living room, the side lamp was turned on, and I jumped back, surprised. "Dad! I thought you were asleep. You scared me."

I walked to the couch, and sat down my quiver and bow as he said, "I wanted to make sure you got back home. I was worried."

"Why? Just because you grounded Archie because he was an idiot, doesn't mean I'm going to do the same thing."

"Well, are you?" he asked, as he got up, staring at me.

"No, of course not," I said, annoyance lacing every word. Then I had a thought, and asked, "Oh, and I was wondering if I could go to Greendale for a few days next month? The school is having a mathematical regionals thing on the first, and they're down a person."

"No. I'm sure you can go to more in the future, but for now, you're staying here."

"What? Why? Because it's in Greendale?"

"No, because—"

"Because it isn't sports," I concluded, glaring at him. But he just sighed, and looked anywhere but at me. I sighed, and said, "Fine." Then I walked past him, and said, "But you have to own it."

"Own what?"

Then I turned back to him, and asked, "Okay, if I had an archery game tomorrow night, would you stop me from going?"

"I, uh—" he stammered.

I cut him off and said, "No. Because sports, you understand, you respect. But ever since I told you about my love for math, you don't care."

But all he did was glare at me, and said, "We're done here."

I then clenched my fists at my sides and went upstairs before I said anything else. When I got upstairs, I slammed the door shut, hard, and then my phone buzzed.

 **Betty  
8:51 p.m….  
Hey, we might have a lead on the playbook. You in?**

 **Me  
8:52 p.m….  
Yes. I'll meet you at the school in ten.**

Then I went to my closet and changed into jeans, grabbed my jacket, ran out of the house, and drove away. "Football players behaving badly, what else is new? Steubenville, Glen Ridge. The coach's son being the ring leader, I mean, how depraved is this town?" Veronica asked, as Betty, Veronica, Ethel, Kevin, and I walked down the hall. I had just turned a corner with my flashlight blaring; I heard a sudden voice behind me.

"Color me impressed," we all whipped around, Kevin and I gasping in doing so. When I looked, I saw Cheryl at the end of the hall, smiling like the Cheshire cat as she blinded us with her flashlight. "A B and E with B and V. What would your holy roller mother say about this, Betty?"

"What are you doing here, Cheryl?" Betty asked, confused and annoyed.

"And where did you get those thigh-high boots? They're amazing," Kevin whispered, as Cheryl walked toward us. I rolled my eyes, but smiled in my head.

"Trev told Valery, who told Josie, who told Ginger, who told Tina, who told me. And I thought I would help out," Cheryl said. I rolled my eyes as I left to Join Ethel in the boys' locker room. She was searching the unlocked lockers, the shelves, even in the bathroom. But as I scanned the wall with the hung up football jerseys on them, I saw something. It was a red, tall book shoved against the wall by a helmet. My heart bolted as I pulled it out, and started searching it. It was the playbook.

"Hey guys, get in here," I hollered. Ethel came to my side a moment later. Every page was filled with names and numbers, scoring the girls on one side, with the conquester's name on the other side of the conquestee.

"Trev was right. They didn't even bother to hide it," Ethel said. I sighed, as I flipped another page of names. At the end of the page was Veronica's name right next to 'new girl bonus' in brackets.

"'New girl'? Is that what I'm reduced to? Nine points?" Veronica asked, almost saddened.

"Better than 'Big girl', seven point five," Ethel said, as she pointed to her slot, which had 'big girl' in brackets next to her name. Cheryl stifled a chuckle, which made me want to throw the book at her, but something stopped me. Above Ethel's name was the most unexpected name in the book…Polly Cooper.

"Polly's in this book," Betty said. My eyes widened at whose name was next to hers. Jason Blossom.

"Next to Jason's name," Cheryl stated, as she saw it. Betty walked away, putting a hand on her mouth as she thought.

"I'm so sorry, Betty," I said, as I handed the book to Ethel, and joined Betty, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't…Jason would never…"

Cheryl tried to defend her brother, but Betty cut her off and yelled, "It's right there, Cheryl! Your brother hurt my sister. This is what guys like Jason and Chuck think about women. We're objects for them to abuse. And when they're done with us, they shame us into silence. They have zero remorse for the lives they destroy." Betty laid it on thick, and the whole room was stunned into silence.

"Maybe I don't know Jason," Cheryl said, as she walked to Betty, a few feet away.

"I'll take a picture, and we'll show it to Weatherbee. It'll be the perfect cover for your exposé, Betty," Veronica said, and I instantly got confused.

"Yeah, but…no. These girls deserve justice, don't you think, Cheryl?" I asked. Cheryl, horrorstricken, stared at me like I just killed her cat.

Then Betty walked up to Veronica, and asked, "You want to go full-dark, no stars, Veronica? I'm with you." Veronica slowly nodded at that, smiling as she thought about it. "And I have a plan," Betty said, and nodded to herself.

The next night, was the Mayor's Taste of Riverdale thing. And, also, it was the night Veronica and Betty would be getting revenge on Chuck. But given I didn't want to commit a felony, I stayed behind. The whole time I was getting ready, I was checking my phone for texts from Veronica or Betty, letting me know how it went. But my phone was silent the whole time.

After about twenty minutes of staring at my phone, I went upstairs, and got changed. It was a simple outfit: my fish nets under a black skort and black flats, with a cream colored, sleeveless blouse. The chest was covered with a pattern of a black, embroidered string of different shapes turned into a crown. At the neck of the blouse, was a string that went around my neck so I could make a bow if I wanted to. As I was putting on my shoes, my phone buzzed.

 **Marybeth  
8:27 p.m.…  
Hey, are you going to the Mayor's thing-y tonight?**

 **Me  
8:29 p.m.…  
Yeah, I'm on my way. Want to go together?**

 **Marybeth  
8:31 p.m….  
Yeah! That'd be great. I'll meet you at your house in ten?**

 **Me  
8:34 p.m….  
Sure, sounds great.**

"Welcome all, to the first annual taste of Riverdale," Mayor McCoy said, from the stage as Marybeth and I walked in. "As a lead up to our 75th Anniversary Jubilee, this event proves that Riverdale truly is a town that, when tragedy knocks us down, we get right back up!"

"Do you want a drink?" Marybeth asked. I nodded, and she disappeared into the crowd. I sighed taking in my surroundings, and then I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"I thought you said you'd be staying in tonight?" I looked behind me, and saw Dad was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind. And besides, Marybeth didn't want to go alone."

"Who's Marybeth?" he asked, confused.

"A friend from my math class." At that, he almost scowled, but nodded and walked away. I huffed, turned back to the stage, and saw Marybeth walking to me with a warm smile.

"Here you are," she said, smiling, and I thanked her, taking the glass. She was about to say something, when I heard Alice's voice beam ten feet away.

"Penelope Blossom. I thought I might run into you here. May I get a quote regarding—" she was cut off by Mrs. Blossom's hand going across Alice's face. A few people gasped, and it seemed the whole place went silent.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," the sheriff said, as Alice was thrown into him by the force of the hit.

"How dare you, Alice Cooper! Printing my son's autopsy? He was tortured, shot, and thrown into the river like a piece of garbage," Mrs. Blossom sobbed, as Mr. Blossom held her back.

Then Josie walked up on stage, with the rest of the pussycats, and she tried to get everyone's attention away from the cat fight sure to ensue. "Hey, uh, Riverdale. We are Josie and the Pussycats. Are you ready to rock?" she asked, unsure. When people resumed their stares to the stage, they started their song, 'All for me'.

As they sang, I saw Archie sneak up the stairs, and to the loft above the stairs. I smirked, and then looked back to the stage. As my view scanned the crowd, I saw Dad talking to Mr. Kaine, our math teacher. They seemed to be in deep conversation when Dad asked a question, and then Mr. Kaine instantly replied with an urgent string of words. Dad nodded at that, and then excused himself, and disappeared into the crowd. As the song finished, I saw Jughead walk away from the loft and then to the stairs leading to the door.

The next day, I walked outside, and to my bike. I stopped and saw dad working in the garage. As I walked to the open garage door, he turned to me, and I asked, "Is this the part where I say 'I told you so' and then we get into a big tiff over who was right and who was wrong?"

He sighed, and then took off his safety glasses. "No, actually. This part is for Archie, but I wanted to tell you something." He walked to me, putting his safety glasses on the table. He looked at me, and then said, "I've decided to let you go to that regionals thing on the 1st."

My eyes widened in shock, and I asked, "What changed your mind?"

"I talked to your math teacher, Mr. Kaine? Yeah, he said you are the best in his class, straight A+ student, really talented."

"Yeah you see, normal dads already know those things about their child. And you know, doesn't need to be told by their teacher…at the Taste of Riverdale event," I stated, with a glare. I crossed my arms over my chest, and said, "No thanks."

"Alex, I…I'm trying here. But you have to help me out. This is more than one-sided."

"Only because you made it that way."

"Honey—"

"You found out I was a serpent and sent me to Maine a month early. I was only thirteen, Dad. You were like…a superhero to me. I thought that you—that you could do no wrong. But…the one thing that you did wrong…was the thing that broke us. And I—I can't just be given a few hugs and apologies and expect that the last two years didn't happen. It's going to take a lot more than this," I gestured to the wood, and his actions, and said, "to make me forgive you."

With that, I turned, got on my motorcycle, and went to school. When I walked down the hall, I walked past the music room, and saw Archie in there. I sighed, but kept going to my locker. Behind me, Veronica and Betty were talking about someone getting what they deserved. But I tuned them out, grabbing my books, and went to math.

Halfway through first period, I heard Principle Weatherbee call upon Betty and Veronica over the intercom.

Given Betty's article, Weatherbee needed a sacrificial lamb, needed to make an example of someone. So, after Hermione Lodge negotiated a lesser sentence for our two avenging angels, Coach Clayton, to save his job, to save the school's reputation, was forced to cut his own beloved son, and his goon squad, from the team.

I stood behind a few girls in the wake of the whole school in the main hall, watching in satisfied disbelief as Chuck and his goon squad were escorted out of the building.

"Thanks, Betty. Thanks Veronica," Ethel said, as she smiled at the two.

"Thank you, Ethel, for going on the record. It made all of the difference with Weatherbee," Betty said, as she leaned in front of Veronica, and smiled up at Ethel.

"You're the bravest of them all, Ethel Muggs," I said, and Veronica smiled up at her.

I heard Cheryl say, "Hashtag justice for Ethel." I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled none-of-the-less.

I don't know all of what went down at Ethel's, but apparently, Betty and Veronica tied chuck in a hot tub, and forced him to tell the truth about the playbook. It was quite genius, to tell you the truth. But one thing was certain, Betty and Veronica, now B & V, and maybe forever, had been forged.


	6. Chapter 6

That weekend, Dad and Archie were going to a music thing-y at the park to see Miss Grundy and a few others perform. Dad asked if I wanted to tag along, but I said I wouldn't be caught dead there. So now, here I sit in a booth at Pop's, next to Jughead, as he vents about the drive-in closing.

"The drive-in closing, is just another nail in the coffin that is Riverdale…no, forget Riverdale, in the coffin that is the American dream. As the god-father of-of-of Indie cinema Quentin Tarantino likes to say…"

"Please, Jug, no more Quentin Tarantino references," I said, and sighed once he stopped talking.

"What? I'm angry—and not just about losing my job. The Twilight Drive-In should mean something to us. People should be trying to save it."

Then Veronica spoke up, and asked, "In this age of Netflix and VOD, do people really want to watch a movie in a car? I mean, who even goes there?"

"People who want to buy crack," I said, as I stared at her from across the table.

"And cinephiles, and car enthusiasts. Right, Bets?" he looked to Betty.

At that, she looked up from her smoothie and said, "Totally."

"Anyway, it's closing because the town owns it, but didn't invest in it. So when an 'anonymous buyer' made Mayor McCoy an offer, she couldn't refuse…" Jughead said, as he stared out the window.

"'Anonymous buyer'? What do they have to hide? No one cares," Veronica said, with a confused and utterly bewildered look.

Jughead instantly looked at her with an annoyed squint of his eyes, and said, "I do! Also, you guys should all come to closing night. I'm thinking… _American Graffiti_. Or is that too obvious?"

"I vote for anything starring Audrey Hepburn. Or cate Blanchet," Veronica said, smiling.

Then Kevin said "…Or, _The talented Mr. Ripley_. Betty, your choices?" I looked at her, and she seemed to be zoning out, staring at her smoothie.

"Everything okay, B?" I asked, uncertain.

She nodded at me, and said, "Yeah, I'm just thinking. Um…maybe _Rebel Without a Cause_?" she suggested. Jughead gave her a look and they both snickered. Then Mrs. Lodge came to our table and handed out our orders.

"Here you go, kids."

"Thanks, mom," Veronica smiled, and then Mrs. Lodge smiled and walked away.

Mrs. Lodge went to Cheryl's table to take their check. But as she reached for it, Cheryl put her hand on the check, stopping her, and said, "Make sure you put all of that cash in the register. You are a Lodge, after all, and Lodges are known to have sticky fingers." Then veronica shot out of her seat, and walked over to them.

"Cheryl..." Veronica warned, standing by her mother's side.

"Honey, I got this. Cheryl, I went to school with your mother. She didn't know the difference between having money and having class, either," Mrs. Lodge said. Then she took the bill and headed to the register. Veronica came back to our table with a smug look on her face after Cheryl rolled her eyes.

After a few seconds, Kevin looked over our shoulders, and said, "Now, that's an odd combo of people." I looked behind us, and saw Dad, Archie, and Miss Grundy walk in.

"Yeah, my dad wanted to thank her for doing such a fine job with Archie," I said, and gave Jughead a look. He sighed, and slumped back in his seat.

"I'll be right back," Betty said, standing up.

I panicked at that, and said, "No, Betty." I tried to stop her, but she got up and went to their table and talked to Archie for a minute. Then they got up, left the shop, and went outside.

"Wait, what's happening?" Kevin asked, and I sighed. Then Jughead and I swiveled in our seat, and looked outside.

"What's happening out there? Do we know? Is it about me?" Veronica asked, sitting up.

"I have a strong inkling. And, no," Jughead said, yet again annoyed.

"Also, I'd let it go," I added. Then I peeked outside and saw Betty talking to Archie.

"Yes, but you're you, and I'm me. You do you, girl, I'll be back," Veronica said. Then she got up, and made her way out there, too.

"What was it like before she got here? I honestly cannot remember," Kevin stated. I sighed, slipping deeper and deeper into my seat. Once Veronica appeared by their sides, Archie became even more annoyed as he was trying to pacify them both. A few minutes later, I saw Alice Cooper pull up in her car, then Betty got in, and they drove off.

I walked into the student lounge the next day, and saw Veronica and Kevin talking. I went to the vending machine, and heard Kevin say, "It's this quintessential rite of passage, making out with your boy or girlfriend at the movies."

"Why don't we go together? I can't promise you action, but maybe I'll bring you good luck."

"Great, another night, another hag."

Veronica chuckled, and I rolled my eyes. I sat next to Kevin on the couch and ate my peanuts. Not a moment later, Cheryl walked in and said to Veronica, "Speaking of hags…" I had tuned her out, but once I heard her say, "…it's just that I saw her talking to a Southside Serpent last night, in the alley behind Pop's," I nearly choked on my nut, looked up at them, and listened to the rest of their conversation.

"They were having an extremely heated, intimate discussion." Cheryl pulled up a picture of Mrs. Lodge and the serpent they were talking about on her phone, and said, "See for yourself."

I got up and looked at it. It was a picture of Mrs. Lodge and an older, scruffy, tall serpent. The second I saw it, I knew who it was. I sighed, and then Cheryl put it away, smiling, and walked away.

"Who or what, is a Southside Serpent?" Veronica asked it like she had just tasted soap for the first time.

Then Kevin spoke up, and said, "They're this gang of bikers who pretty much stay on the Southside of town. And thank goodness, because they're kind of dangerous—drug dealers and petty thieves."

I rolled my eyes, and said, "I wouldn't worry about it." Then when they looked at me, I added, "I mean, she grew up here, and went to school with some of them. She was probably just being friendly." I tried to reassure her, but she still wasn't convinced when I left them.

After school, I drove to the Southside, and went to the Whyte Wyrm. The second I walked in, it felt like everyone's eyes were on me. Some of the older Serpents seemed to remember me, but the younger ones had no clue who I was. But I kept walking, looking for FP. I stepped up to the bar, and asked the petite brunette behind the bar, "Hey, is FP here, by any chance?"

She raised her eyebrows at me, and asked, "Who's asking?"

"Can I please just talk to him?" I asked, annoyed. She sighed, and whispered something to another Serpent, and he disappeared up a flight of stairs.

"Why do you need to talk to him?" she asked, with an award-winning monotone voice. I looked around before exposing my tattoo, and once she saw it, she smirked. Then she walked away, farther down the bar, to fill another beer.

"Alexandra?" I heard behind me. I turned around, and saw FP standing feet behind me, with a confused expression.

"FP Jones. I never thought I'd see you again," I said, smirking.

"Yeah, me neither, kid. Why are you here? You in some kind of danger?" he asked, with his hands in his back pockets. I sighed, and got right to the point.

"Cheryl Blossom showed me a picture today at school," I started, hesitantly. His face grew even more confused, so I went on. "It showed you talking to Mrs. Lodge behind a dumpster at Pop's. What were you talking about?" He scoffed at my words, and stepped away. But once he turned back to me, he stared at me for a few seconds.

"Come with me." He led me back up the stairs, and into his office. It was a pitiful excuse for one, if I ever did say so. The room in total was probably only the size of my kitchen. It was just big enough to fit a bookcase or two, and his desk with two chairs in front of it.

He didn't say anything until the door was closed, and he was sufficiently leaning his butt into the side of the desk. "Hiram and I had some business." It looked almost like it pained him to say anything at all, and maybe it did.

Confused, I asked, "So what? Now that he's in jail, you went to Hermione to do what? Shake her down for some cash?" My arms were crossed over my chest as I asked it, and then he, uncomfortable, mimicked my position with a heavy sigh.

"Basically. That all?"

"You know? Usually when you say 'basically', it means you're hiding something," I said, slowly. If he gets mad at me, he isn't going to tell me squat, and kick me out.

But he did the opposite of it, and said, "He paid the Serpents for a job. But he didn't pay up before he went to jail. We were merely discussing price." I eyed him a moment, trying to detect any traces of bull or lying, but I didn't find any. So I nodded, and then left without another word.

When I got home, it was nearly midnight, and I had to go in through my bedroom window because, like an idiot, I forgot my house keys. I climbed up the trellis, and walked across the roof until I got to my window, and then slowly opened it. I climbed in, but then my foot got caught on the window sill, and I fell to the floor with a thud. I rolled onto my back, and said, "Well, that was an overreaction."

I got up, and dusted off my pant leg when Archie flew in the room not a second later. He stopped at my presence, and asked, "What was that noise?"

"My shirt fell," I said, matter of fact.

"That sounded too loud to be a shirt."

"I was in it." I stared at him sheepishly.

He instantly became worried, and asked, "Are you okay?

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Why are you up so late?"

"Uh, I was about to go to a friend's house to watch some movies. Why are you up so late?"

"Research."

"Uh-huh." He nodded, and then he left, and I sighed. Crisis averted. Then I heard the front door close, and I went to the window, and looked. Sure enough, Archie was walking down the driveway, away from the house.

"Shoot," I said, as I ran to my dresser, grabbed my phone, and texted Betty. I know she knows about Grundy, so I told her Archie was likely going to her house tonight, and that if she was going to do anything drastic, this would be the time. She replied after a moment, and said…

 **Betty  
12:14 a.m….  
okay. We need more proof to convince Archie than hear-say. **

**Me  
12:15 a.m….  
I agree. And I have a plan. Meat me outside in ten.**

 **Betty a.m….  
okay.**

I sighed, dropped my phone onto my bed, and changed. It was colder tonight than I thought it would be, so I changed into jeans, a black turtleneck and my sneakers. I walked outside, and saw Betty waiting by the end of her porch. "Ready to go?" I asked, as I approached her. She nodded, and then we were on our way.

I didn't know exactly where Miss Grundy lived, but I had the street name, so I just looked for the green bug outside of a house. As we turned the corner, I saw the car parked outside of a house. The lights were on in the living room, so we crept up to the car, backs bent down, and cautious. Betty went to the driver's side, as I went to the passenger's side.

"The door is locked," Betty commented, as she pulled out a long and slender rod from her purse.

"Wait—what in the inferno ring of despair is that ungodly thing?" I asked, while she shoved it in between the glass and the door.

"My dad had a few extras in the garage."

"So much for letting this go," I mumbled, and she shot me a glare over the hood of the car. "How do you even know how to do that?" I asked, in disbelief.

"My dad and I fix cars together. Thank goodness she drives an old..." she said, right as we heard a loud click. She snuck a devilish smile my way, and I gave a roll of my eyes as she got in. She leaned over the console in the middle, and opened my door for me. I quickly snuck an aerial view of houses behind me before I got in, heart racing.

"Okay, before going any further, if I'm committing a felony, I need to at least ask the question. Are you doing this because you still have feelings for Archie, or…?"

"No, Alex. We're doing this because Grundy has Archie under some kind of sexual spell, and he won't listen to reason. We're looking for anything that proves Grundy is not as clean as she says she is." I sighed at her words, but started to look around anyway. I checked under the mat, in the console between us, and in the cubbies and compartments under the dashboard.

Everything was clear, so I turned to see what Betty had just pulled out of the back seat. She held a small metal box in her hands as an obvious light bulb popped in her brain. She then reached her hand out, and said, "Bobby pin."

"Okay, Ms. Gyver," I said, as I handed her a bobby pin that held the loose hair at the back of my braid. Once she had it, she instantly bent it in half with her teeth, and went to work on the lock. A minute later the box popped open, and she smiled at me.

"I learned that from the _Nancy Drew Detective Handbook_." I ushered her on, given the light in the living room had just gone off. She quickly said, "Okay," and then opened the lid, and started to look through it. A moment later, she pulled out a driver's license.

"Jennifer Gibson?" she asked in disbelief, as she handed it to me. I took it, and eyed it. It had her picture, and right next to it held the name 'Jennifer Gibson.'

"Jennifer Gibson? Who the inferno is Jennifer Gibson?" I asked, confused.

"That's not the only thing," Betty said, cautiously. I looked over, and saw she was pulling out something else from the box. As it emerged from the tin box, I gasped in disbelief. It was a gun.

After our scavenger hunt in her car, we walked back to my house, staying by the road. We had just gotten to my mailbox when we heard, "Oh, gosh." I turned around, and saw Archie walking to us. Once he got to us, he asked, "Please, tell me you're not still on this crazy witch hunt."

"It's not a witch hunt, and it's not crazy. We were just in Grundy's car…" Betty tried to explain.

He cut her off, and asked "What? You were in her car?"

"Yeah, and thank goodness we did…we found a gun," I said, staring at him for a reaction.

Instantly, his eyes grew wide, and he asked, "What?"

"…And an ID with the name Jennifer Gibson. This is proof Grundy is not who she said she is," Betty said, with an exasperated use of her hands to emphasize her point.

"Then who is she?"

"Obviously some sketch-queen named Jennifer Gibson," I said, and Archie glared at me.

"Archie, what if she had something to do with Jason's murder? She taught him, she made you lie about him, we know she was at the river on July 4th, she has a gun," Betty tried to convince him, but I knew he was nowhere near budging.

"So does Dilton Doiley, but you never thought he killed Jason," Archie said, as he tried to walk away.

"Open your eyes, Archie. Jason was her student last year. Everything about her is a huge, boldfaced question mark," I said, pleading to him with my eyes to open his own.

"Okay, well whatever her name is, she's not a killer." He turned to leave, but Betty stopped him.

"You didn't ask her, did you? About her name, and why there's no record of her before last year?" Betty asked. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Why not?" she asked, and he looked at her, making her feel like she was an inch big. Then he just shook his head, and went back inside.

The next morning, I walked downstairs, and someone knocked on the door. I opened it to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. "Oh uh, hi. What can I do for you two?"

"We were hoping to speak with your father before he left for work, is he around, Alex?" Alice asked, smiling.

I smiled back, and said, "Yeah, he's uh, he's in the kitchen. One second." I held up my finger, and then slammed the door back in their faces, yelling, "Dad! The Cooper's are at the door! They want to talk to you!"

"Okay. Uh, thanks, Alex," Dad said, as he made his way to the door. Then he opened it as I shimmied back to the kitchen. Archie sat at the island, eating a piece of toast when I walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said, his voice flat, nerve-ridden. "Hey uh, can we take a walk? I need to tell you something." He came to stand by my side at the fridge, and I simply nodded.

"Wow, Arch," I said, in shock as we slowly walked down the street. He had just finished telling me Grundy's back story. And it was awful. Apparently, she had an abusive husband. When she ended up in the emergency room, she left him and moved to Riverdale last year.

"Intense, right? That's why she has a fake identity and keeps a gun."

"It still doesn't make what she did to you ok, Arch," I turned to him, concern lacing every word.

"She didn't do anything to me, ok? Alex, you have to accept that. And I'm all she has right now."

"You're in over your head, Arch," I said, shaking my head with obvious dread. "You're in this relationship with this person who is cutting you off from everyone else in your life. Just think about what you're doing, Arch. Not only for your sake, but…for Miss Grundy's…is this really what's best for her?" I asked, as we stopped.

He gave me a look that said he just dropped a mental brick in his proverbial shorts. All the way back home was complete and utter silence.

That night, I was up in my room trying to figure out what to wear. Fangs texted, and asked if I wanted to go to the drive-in with him and a few 'friends' as he put it. It isn't like I'm trying to find something to make him like me, even the thought of that almost made me puke. Fangs is like the little brother I never had. I'd be lost without him, and he'd be lost without me.

After another ten minutes of punching myself, I decided on my fish nets, black leather skater skirt, and then my black, long sleeved shirt with roses on the chest and a rose mesh for a left arm, and right collar bone. I grabbed my leather jacket, and ankle boots, and went to the drive-in.

I pulled up by the other bikes ten minutes later, and cut the engine. As I got off, I heard my name being hollered from behind me. I turned, and instantly smiled. Fangs was turned in his chair, waving me down from where he sat with the Serpents.

I felt a pang of something hit my chest as I started walking to them. Maybe it was just the fact that I wore something that slightly showed my Serpent tattoo. Or, maybe it was the pride I felt every time I thought of the Serpents. Knowing I got to call myself one of them made a surge of power rush through me like no other. I knew, deep down while I saw them laughing at each other, that this, these people, were my true family.

As I approached, Fangs got up, making a gesture to the others, and said, "This lovely lady is Toni," pointing to a smaller teen with brown and pink streaked hair. "And then we have Joaquin and Piper," he listed, pointing to the two Serpents to the right of Toni.

"And then my overall bestie, as you know," he finally said, stepping toward the biggest teen, closest to my chair, "Sweet Pea." The man named Sweet Pea just snorted a laugh, and adjusted in his chair. Then Fangs sat back down, and I sat down, in between him and Sweet Pea as the movie got underway.

About halfway through, Veronica felt like she had enough of the Serpents through their popcorn, and shouting, so she did something that made me chuckle.

Veronica got up from Kevin's truck then, and shouted, "Hey! You know what happens to a snake when a Luis Vuitton heel steps on it? Shut the heek up or you'll find out!" Then everyone applauded her, and she bowed, and said, "Thank you." She sat back down, and I rolled my eyes.

I know it sounds ridiculous, but when I was with them, I felt pure, whole. Like I could be myself for the first time. I could laugh until my heart's content at Fangs' stupid jokes, or the way Toni would playfully push his face out of her way. How Sweet Pea and Fangs would arm wrestle and Sweet Pea would instantly win, or just being around them in general. And I never wanted it to end.

When the movie was over, Toni got up, and instinctually took everyone's trash, and put it all in the recycler. She always seems to act like a mother to them, picking up the trash they leave behind, or when they would disagree, she would find a common ground and make them stick with it. It impressed me to some degree, but all that was happening, I'm sure, was just that she didn't want a huge mess left behind.

"Hey," Fangs said, as he walked me to my bike. "Want to come back to The Wyrm with us?" he sounded hopeful, but doubted my acceptance.

"I would love nothing more than that. But…my dad—"

"Say no more. I got it. But hey," he playfully smacked my arm, and said, "maybe next time?"

"Definitely," I said, as I nodded. He nodded himself, and then said goodbye as he joined the others. I looked to the left where they were talking, and waved the others goodbye. Toni, Piper, and Joaquin waved, but Sweet Pea just stared at me. When I met his eyes, he didn't look away. It was like he was holding me in some kind of trance; I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. After a moment, he smirked, and raised his beer when I pulled out of the parking spot. I was so shocked; all I did was nod as I drove away.

All the way home, I couldn't get the look he gave me out of my mind. The way his lips curved as he smirked, the way his brown eyes melted into mine. Every time I even thought of anything to do with the Serpents now, all I did was think of HIM, and my stomach flip-flopped at the action.

When I got home, I saw Archie and Dad hugging in the drive way, while Archie cried into his shoulder. Later, I learned that Alice and Betty drug Dad to the music room at school, and showed him that Archie was with Grundy. Then, she was forced to leave to keep the piece with the Coopers. I feel for Archie's pain, but I warned him this was coming, so…joke's on him. I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed, and stayed there until morning.

I didn't know it then, but the weight I felt on my shoulders, would never compare to the weight yet to be felt in the weeks to come.


	7. Chapter 7

I was studying for the 'algebraic championship', as Doug explained it, when I heard Archie across the hall, boxing. I sighed, walked to his room, and flung open the door. I didn't say anything until he looked at me, but when he did, he raised an eyebrow.

"Dude," I said, emphasizing the D's. "Did the power go off or something?"

"No…?" he asked, confused.

"Well, in that case, do you see what time it is?" I asked, pointing to his clock to the right of him. He chuckled at me, and punched a few more times.

"Ah, sorry, Al. Just trying to get back in fighting shape for the field," he said, as he continued to do the thing he was sorry for. Figures.

"So, this is all for football? The staying up late, the extra working out, the abs…not practicing music anymore…?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Coach Clayton's about to set the starting lineup, name a new captain. It's like Dad said, football gets me a scholarship, which gets me to college where I can study music. Captains get scholarships. " He said every word with another punch, and it drove me crazy.

"Okay, stop. That chain ticking and the puddle of sweat on the floor is driving me nuts. Why do you care so much about football of a sudden? Don't you want to pursue music?"

"I do. But like I said…"

"Football brings scholarships, scholarships bring college, and college brings music. Yeah. I get it, Nancy Drew, but you didn't answer my question."

He sighed, stopped boxing, and said, "It's just more important right now, Alex."

"You know what's more important? My sleep. So can't you just do the stuff that isn't so loud at night?"

"Sorry. But no. I need to keep this schedule."

"Fine, but If I fall asleep during school tomorrow, I'm blaming you." I pointed my finger in his direction and left. As I closed the door, I heard him start back up again, and I sighed. The next day I, like I said, fell asleep in biology and got detention. At lunch, we all sat on the bleachers and ate there.

On our way to join Archie, Veronica said, "Betty, you're positively radiating Nicolas Sparks. Tell me everything about this Trev."

"Oh, there's nothing to tell. Just one of Betty's sources. There's nothing romantic in the offing," Kevin said, obviously trying to say it was nothing but. I rolled my eyes as I sat down next to Jughead.

"Why is everything weird, here? Why can't a date just be a date? What about you, Archie, how's life in a PG world?" Veronica asked, as she ate her French fries. I continued to roll my eyes into another dimension. Then everybody looked at her, and she explained.

"PG. Post-Grundy. What, too soon?"

"Coach Clayton says I have a chance at being varsity captain. So I'm not thinking about anything else right now."

"And you're back to being boring," Veronica said, dreadfully.

Betty asked Archie, "Are you, maybe, throwing yourself into football as a way to avoid your feelings?" She asked it with so much hesitance and caution; I thought she was trying to convince the queen of England to not have so many corgis.

"I'm not avoiding anything, Betty. I'm trying to get my life back on track." He reassured her that wasn't the case. My twin-senses are tingling. I have a feeling that's not all it is.

Valerie came around the bleachers and said, "I can help with that. I know Miss Grundy was tutoring you…"

Then Veronica said under her breath, "Understatement of the year." I turned to her, giving her a look, and she nearly spit out her French fry because she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"…But there's this amazing songwriter from New York, who's an adjunct at Carson college? Incredible mentor. He does some coaching on the side, and I told him about you. You wanna meet him?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'd love to. But football…" Archie said, as he sighed.

"No, Archie can. And he will," Betty said, as she smacked his arm.

Then Val added, "Call him if you want, but do it soon. His spots fill up fast."

"Thank you, Val." Then she smiled, and she left.

"Hey, now you have zero excuses to be avoiding music," Betty smiled at him. Then I heard Cheryl's all-too-early morning chipper voice on the track.

"Sorry to interrupt sad breakfast club, but I'm here to formally invite you to Jason's memorial at Thornhill this weekend." Then she handed out black invites to everyone. She turned to Veronica, instantly shooting daggers, and said, "To my surprise and chagrin, mother added you to the guest-list. In case you're tempted to steal our silver candlesticks…don't. We'll be searching bags." And on that happy note, she left, leaving everyone in a shocked pause.

"Hey, try to remember, she is burying her brother," I said to Veronica, and she nodded. After lunch, I went to the student lounge and saw Marybeth sitting with Skyler on a couch.

"Hey, guys." I smiled, and sat with them.

"Alex, hi. Are you ready to go to the regionals with us?"

"Yeah, but I do have some concerns on how to go, and not tell my dad." I sighed, and clutched a pillow in my lap.

"Wait, why can't you tell your dad?" Skyler asked, instantly confused.

"Because he doesn't approve of my love for math. But I'm going anyway," I said, defiantly. He nodded at that, stunned and shocked into momentary silence.

"Well, when does he usually go to bed?" she asked, sitting up.

I thought for a moment before saying, "Around ten-ish. Why?"

"well, then you can just sneak out after he goes to bed, and stay the night at my place until we have to go."

"Really? I could?"

"Totally. My mom would be fine with that. Why not?" she asked, not giving a care in the world about it.

"Okay, yeah. Uh, thank you. Wow, I can't believe this is really happening," I giggled, and she joined in on the excitement. The regionals were two days after Jason's memorial, which meant I would need to start planning my trip when we got back from that. The next night, I walked into my room and started cleaning my closet this time. I walked in, flipped on the light, and sighed. There, in the corner of the closet, was my stash of leather items.

I walked to it, and started flipping through them until I came across one of my leather jackets. I turned it over and saw the emblem on the back. My breath hitched, and my fingers ran across it like I had just discovered the Ark of the Covenant. The green slithering 'S' almost sparkled when it hit the light, and the red eyes stared back at me with such determination I thought I might drop it.

I sighed, and then with my hand still holding onto it, I used my other to run across the spot on my arm where my snake tattoo was. I couldn't see it due to the makeup covering it right now, so I sighed, and closed my eyes. My breath came out shaky as I remembered when I got it.

I shook my head to rid myself of the thought and put it back on the hanger, I walked to my bed and cried. The morning of Jason's memorial, I got up and went for a run on the Southside. I ran as fast as I could until I found myself at the Whyte Wyrm. I walked in, not caring if people saw my tattoo, and found FP at the bar.

I walked up to him, and said, "Hey." It was quiet, shaky, and slightly slower than normal. But he heard me, and his head shot up, and asked, "Alex? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's the weekend. And I wanted to ask your advice," I said it like a question, and his eyebrows rose.

"Me? You…" He chuckled, staggered off his bar stool, and said, "I'm the wrong person for that, kid."

"Actually, I think you are the right person," I said, as he started to leave.

He turned back to me, asking, "oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because it's family advice. Well, dad advice."

"What do you need?"

"You and my dad are close, right?"

"Not recently."

"I mean, well, enough to know how he'll react to something."

"Close enough. Why?"

"I want to be a Serpent, again. How bad will he blow up when I do?"

"Like a volcano. You know how he reacted last time, kid."

"Ok, well…Um, hypothetically, if I were to disappear for three days and go to Greendale for a mathematical championship, what would he do with that knowledge? Hypothetically, anyway?" His eyebrows rose even more, and he chuckled.

"Mathematical…" he chuckled again, and I rolled my eyes.

"Forget it. I knew this was a bad idea," I mumbled, as I walked away.

But before I could get too far, he grabbed my left forearm, and said, "Don't test Fred with his patience, kid. He won't do too kindly to the idea of you going missing with a murderer on the loose." He said it with a slouch of his shoulders and a slight roll of his eyes.

 _Uh, I hadn't thought of that._ I thought, and then nodded, and said, "Thank you, FP." He nodded kind of sideways, and then he let go of me, and I left. I walked in the front door right when Dad came down the stairs for his morning coffee.

"Dare I even ask?"

"I went for a run to clear my head." He nodded, went into the kitchen, and disappeared. I sighed, ran up the stairs, and laid out every piece of black clothing I had on the bed. Which wasn't much. I decided to go with a black lace knee-high dress, and my leather jacket. I wore my hair up in a French braid, and I wore my black lace heels with the same lace as that of my dress. I ran down the stairs right as Archie was walking out the door to go. I walked out to my bike right next to him, and sighed.

"Want a ride?" I suggested, and he grinned.

"Yeah. Thanks." He smiled and jogged over to me. I gave him an extra helmet, and he smiled like a kid as he put it on and slung a leg over the back of the bike. As he wrapped his arms around me, I rolled my eyes, and drove to Thornhill. Archie and I walked in and took our seats. I was squished between Kevin and Archie, with Betty and Jughead behind me and Veronica in front of me. I got up, and went to the bathroom; on my way back, I spotted Mrs. Blossom by the archway.

I walked to her, and said, "Mrs. Blossom? Hi. I just wanted to say that…I am so sorry for your loss. He was a good kid. He didn't deserve this." I quickly glanced at the coffin, and back to her.

She looked shocked, but then she smiled, and said, "Well, thank you, Alexandra."

I nodded, and went back and sat with Archie. A minute later, he got up and went to talk to her too. He gave her Jason's football jersey, and I could tell she was about to cry. But then, she composed herself and thanked him. I couldn't tell what they were saying; but then, she reached out and touched his hair. I sighed, knowing she was thinking he looked like Jason. I feel for her. No matter how bad she is, no parent should ever have to bury their child. Then he walked back to us and sat down next to me, not saying a word.

"Did she just touch your hair?" Kevin asked, uncertain.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "That was really sweet, what you did."

I touched his shoulder, and he said, "She deserves it. More than I do." A minute later, people started to murmur, and everyone turned around and saw Cheryl walking down the aisle, covered in white. But not just any white. The exact same outfit she was wearing when Jason drowned.

"Oh, my gosh…" Veronica whispered. Kevin smiled, and mouthed "Yes…" Cheryl's parents stopped in their tracks at the sight of her.

She walked around to the podium, and said, "Welcome to Thornhill. Thank you all for coming. If you'd kindly take your seats…" she said, and gestured to the few people who stood up to see her, and they sat down.

"…I'd like to start the memorial with a few words, about Jason," She said, as she took off her gloves.

Mrs. Blossom tried to stand up, but Mr. Blossom stopped her, and Veronica whispered across the hall, "You are only going to make things worse." She sighed, and then Cheryl continued.

"The last time I saw Jason, I was wearing this dress. I know it's impossible, but I swear, when I put it on it feels like he's in the room with me. Even though we were twins, I used to demand I have my own birthday party. Until one year, out of the blue, Jason convinced me we had to combine them into one. It wasn't until years later I found out why. It was because no one wanted to come to mine. And Jason didn't want me to know. He protected me. Every single day. I wish, that day at the river, I had protected him." Then she broke down crying, ran to his coffin, and sobbed onto it, saying, "I'm so sorry Jay-Jay. We failed you. All of us."

Then Veronica got up, and went to her side. Cheryl hugged her, sobbing still. Then a few people started to get up. Mrs. Blossom got up and went to the podium, saying, "I think we'll adjourn now to the winter salon for a light supper." Then everyone started to file out, and I excused myself and went outside for some fresh air. On my way to the front door, I saw Dad and Hermione Lodge talking by the stairs. Then she leapt into his arms, and they stayed like that for a good thirty seconds before they separated.

Dad looked up and saw me. "Alex, wait. Please!" I shook my head in disgust and ran outside.

I slowed down at the sound of his voice, and whipped around, and asked, "Did it feel good? Hugging her?"

"What are you talking about? We were just—"

"I am not a child! I saw you."

"Saw what?"

"Just because mom isn't living with us, doesn't mean that you aren't still married," I spat, and he looked shocked that I brought up mom.

But he swallowed it down and said, "I had just offered her a job at the office, she got excited. That's it."

"Oh, my g…fine." Then I walked up closer to him, and said, "Look me in the eye, and tell me you didn't like it. Tell me you haven't thought it before. Tell me that 'friend date' with you two at the drive-in didn't matter to you."

"Alex, I…"

"That's what I thought," I said, and then turned around, got on my bike, and drove away. If Archie needs to get home, he can walk. I ended up on the Southside at the docks where some of the Serpents go to hang out. I sat on the ground, knees to my chest, crying. I don't know how long I had been sitting there until I heard a faint motorcycle off in the distance. I didn't look up until I heard a masculine voice behind me.

"Alexandra? What are you doing here?" I looked up just long enough to see it was fangs, and I instantly wiped my eyes dry and sniffled.

"Wanting to be alone."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just go." I pushed my head deeper into my knees, and he sighed. I could tell he got closer to me, and then I felt a hand on my kneecap. I looked up just enough to see his big hand on me.

"What are you doing here, Fogarty?"

"Nothing. Why are you crying?"

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give it up, and dropped my knees, saying, "It's stupid."

"No, it isn't. Just tell me." He sat down next to me, and I sniffled again. "Well…two years ago,"

"Yeah."

"Two years ago, my mom and dad took a 'break' and she moved to Chicago. And now, my dad, I think, is having feelings for someone else."

"Ok…?"

"They're still married. And I just, I don't know. I…." I shook my head and sighed.

He nodded, and said, "But you love your mom and don't want to lose her. And you're afraid that if your old man decides to be with this other woman, then you might never see your mother again."

I looked up at him, and gave him a questioning look, and asked, "How did you know that?"

He chuckled, and said, "Trust me. I know a thing or two about things like this."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story. Never mind."

I nodded at his forwardness to end the discussion about him, and I asked, "But really, how did you know I was here?"

He sighed, and said, "I was going home when I saw a motorcycle with a redhead on it drive by. I kind of figured it was you."

I chuckled and sniffled again. After a moment, he asked, "Why are you so dressed up?" I looked down at myself and realized I had never changed out of my funeral clothes.

"Oh uh, it was Jason blossom's funeral today."

"And you went?"

"Not because we were friends or anything. Because my brother was going, and he needed support."

"Why?"

"Jason was the captain for the Riverdale football team. Since his death, my brother has been given that spot. They weren't close, by any stretch, but it had been hard on him." He nodded, thinking. I cleared my throat, and said, "It's getting late, I need to get back home. I have to pack."

"Pack? Why?"

"Remember that 'algebraic regionals' thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's the day after tomorrow, and I'll be gone for three days."

"Oh. Your father actually said yes?"

"No. I'm sneaking out after he goes to sleep and staying the night at a friend's house until the bus arrives." He nodded, and I nodded back as I wiped my tears away. He stood up and offered me a hand, which, I welcomed. When I stood, I realized: With me being 5'5, and him being around 5'11, plus my five-inch heels, I was almost as tall as he was.

"Goodbye, Fangs."

"Goodbye, Alexandra," he said, with a slight smile. Then I walked around him, got on my bike, and drove home. When I walked into my room, I closed and locked the door behind me, and started packing. Two of my three bags were books and supplies. The other held four shirts, pants, underwear and bras, two pairs of shoes, and my leather jacket. I came this close to picking my Serpent one, but I couldn't just yet. So, I chose the lesser of two evils and went with my logo-free one.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in a chair next to Veronica, watching the auditions for the Riverdale High Variety Show in the auditorium. Kevin was sitting in front of us, being the director, when he called out Archie's name for the second time. Archie was a nervous wreck. I could tell. He started to shake, getting his guitar ready as Kevin asked, "And what will you be auditioning with?"

"Uh, an original song, that I wrote, called _I'll try_."

Then Reggie, in the back with the rest of the football team, yelled, "Try harder!"

"Take your time, Archie, but we do have people waiting," Kevin reminded. I could tell, even from way back here, that he was shaking.

"Oh my gosh, what's happening?" Veronica asked, confused.

I leaned over, and said, "He's choking."

"Archie, clock's ticking," Kevin said, as Archie was just getting worse.

"Excuse me, sorry, I gotta go." Then he instantly ran down the stage, and out of the side door.

Veronica made to get up, but I stopped her, and said, "Give him some space." The football team finished applauding, and Kevin had another person get on stage. I stayed with veronica until the auditions were done for the day.

At lunch, we all sat at a table outside while Betty and Jughead were having a conversation; Val and Archie were talking music. So, I was just sitting there playing solitaire on my phone, until Archie asked, "What are you guys talking about? Anything I can help with?"

Jughead sighed, putting his bag of chips down, and said, "What we're attempting is a stealth operation, Archie. If we go in there with the entire Scooby gang, forget it. We're compromised."

"Well, don't you have to practice for the variety show, anyways?" Betty asked, leaning into the table.

"Uh, no, I don't."

"Except that, yes, you do. Thanks to a certain Veronica-ex-machina. Excuse me," Veronica said, as she stuffed herself between Val, and Archie. Kevin came over, and squeezed himself between Betty and me.

"What do you mean?" Archie asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I had a few words with our director/host, and reminded him that he's heard you sing on numerous occasions," Veronica said, smiling, as she looked over at Kevin.

"Even though it compromises my artistic integrity," Kevin pointed out.

"Cutting to the chase, you have a spot if you want it," Veronica said, straightforward.

Then Archie said, "Veronica, thank you. But, you saw what happened."

"We all did," I pointed out, as I picked the sticker off my apple.

"Playing my songs in front of you guys is one thing, but getting back up on that stage by myself…I'm not sure if I'm ready for that," Archie nervously said, looking around at us.

"If it's a partner you're looking for, Veronica Lodge is more than willing and able," Veronica said, talking in the third person.

"Veronica, I didn't know you could sing," Betty stated.

Veronica replied, nodded, "Like a nightingale. What do you say, Archiekins? Be the jay to my bey?" Archie looked around the table, with a look a little kid gets when he doesn't know if he should freak out that he got the toy he wanted for Christmas, or be professional and just say 'thank you'.

Then he chuckled, and said, "Yes."

After lunch, I went to the archery building, and started practicing. It was an hour later when I was about to line up another shot, and the end of school bell went off. I sighed, packed up my stuff, and made my way to my bike. On my way, I saw Veronica walking to the bus.

"Hey! V!" She looked at me, and smiled.

Then she made her way over, and asked, "Hey, Al. What's up?"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She sighed, and said, "I'm going to take lunch to my mom. She's working at your dad's construction company."

"Yeah, I heard about that," I said, nodding. "Do you want a ride? I need to talk to my dad, anyway."

She instantly grew nervous, and said, "oh, I—I don't know. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Are you kidding me? It'll be great. Unless…unless you're scared," I said, with a little smirk. She instantly took that as a challenge, and then nodded. I nodded back, and gave her a helmet. She took it gratefully, and climbed on behind me. She held on so tightly that I could hardly breathe the whole time, but it was fun none-of-the-less.

The second I had the bike parked, she hopped off, and started to nervously chuckle. "See? You survived." She rolled her eyes at me, and we made our way down the gravel road to his office. We were almost there, when we had to stop for a forklift, and once it went past, we kept walking. I absentmindedly looked up, and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Al, what's up?"

"Look." I jutted my chin behind her, and she looked. There, in the window, was Mrs. Lodge being pinned to the bookcase by my dad while they were making out.

"Oh my…" Veronica said, as we both stared at them in disgust.

"I knew it. Come on," I said, and left before I saw anything I didn't want to see. I cut the engine outside of the Pembrooke, and she got off with shaky hands. She gave me the helmet in silence, and I held it in my lap. I bit my lip, and dropped my hand on the helmet with a sigh.

"Well, maybe it isn't that bad," I tried to convince her, but I think it was mainly directed toward me.

"Are you kidding, Alex? They were…they were making out! I mean, I mean how is it not clearer than a bell? Our parents are having an affair with one another while they're still married!" she exclaimed, as she put her hands on her hips, and started to slightly pace on the sidewalk by my bike.

"Alright, well, why don't you talk to your mom, and I'll talk to my dad. Find out what in the unholy inferno is going on." She nodded after a minute, and then turned, and walked into the building. I sighed, and then drove home after a minute.

I pulled up at the house, and cut the engine. I reached for the keys, but my fingers didn't move to grab them. I started to feel the emptiness, the darkness start to creep back up on me, and I let a shaky breath leave my lungs. Then I slipped my fingers up to the top of the handle bars, and let my head drop to them.

I shook my head, and squeezed my eyes shut as tears started to seep down my cheeks. This is how it starts. This is how I feel every time I slip back to where I was in Maine: Sad, angry, confused, miserable, and totally alone. Dad was useless to talk to, Archie would never understand, Betty and Jughead were always playing detective, and Veronica would just give some kind of motivational speech about how this happened to her in New York.

There were my friends on the Southside, but there're on the Southside, and I don't have their current numbers or addresses. I sighed, pulling myself away from the handle bars, got off, and headed into the house. I sat in a chair in the corner of the living room, lights off, waiting for Dad to get home.

Dad walked in the front door a few hours later, and slightly startled at my presence. "Hey, Alex. I love that you're getting settled in here, but, you do realize that's my chair, right?" Dad chuckled to himself, and walked into the kitchen.

I followed, and shot back with, "I love that you're happy again, but you do realize that you're still married, Right?"

He instantly looked at me, and asked, "What on earth-?"

"I saw you, Dad. I saw you with Mrs. Lodge at the trailer."

A look of shock and understanding ran across his face, and he said, "Alex, I am so sorry that you did."

"Why? Because you got caught, or you actually are sorry?"

"I am actually sorry, Alex. I know this is hard for you to grasp, given our resent skirmishes, but believe it or not, this is the first time we've even kissed before. Until today."

"What about mom?"

"I'm not sure. But, listen…we went our separate ways a long time ago, for a reason. And, and you can visit her, anytime you want. You can even go live with her, if that's what you want to do. But I can't tell you what this means, because I, I don't know myself. Okay?" I sighed, and closed my eyes. "I know you're mad, Alex, but…"

"I'm not mad, Dad…I'm just disappointed." I shook my head, and then turned, and went to my room without another word. That night, I waited until around ten o'clock, snuck out my window, and made my way to Marybeth's house. I walked up to her door, knocked twice, sat my two book bags down on the porch, and waited for someone to open the door. A minute later, the door flung open, and I smiled back at a smiling, and giggly Marybeth.

"Hi."

"Hey, come on in, Alex."

"Thank you." I picked my bags up, and walked inside. Her house was spacious, to say the least: six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a humongous kitchen, and a gigantic living room that overlooked Sweetwater River. The dining room was as big as my living room, and I slightly gasped when she showed me the guest room. It had a huge top to bottom window that, to my joy, also overlooked Sweetwater River, too. I walked into the room, and saw a king-sized bed to the right of the door, and a huge flat screen TV opposite it with a small loveseat and coffee table on the wall opposite the door. On the wall of the door, was a huge wardrobe that would make C.S. Lewis blush.

"Wow, Marybeth. This place is incredible."

She smiled, giggled to herself, and tucked one of her goldilocks behind her ear, and said, "Thank you, Alex. It's definitely not Thornhill, but we manage."

"I would thank my lucky stars that it isn't. That place gives me 'the creeps'." We both chuckled at that, and I sat my luggage on the chest in front of the bed. I sat down, and then her mom came in.

"Alex, Hi. I wanted to meet you at the door, but I was on a call."

"Oh, that's okay, Mrs. Fay. I was just saying how much I love your house. It's very…big." I smiled at her, and she chuckled, putting a hand on Marybeth's shoulder.

"Thank you, dear. Well, if you will excuse me, I have a lot of work to catch up on, so…" She said her goodbyes, and then she was gone.

"Your mom seems nice."

She smiled, and said, "Yeah, she is. Well, I better let you get some sleep, we leave tomorrow at six."

"Okay. I'll be ready."

"Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight, Marybeth." She smiled one last time, and closed the door. I sighed once she did, and I texted Betty, letting her know I was safe, and going to bed. I had told her about my idea at lunch, and she said if someone asked her, she would keep up the act. I was about to head to bed, when my phone buzzed, letting me know I had a text. I went to my bed, and looked at my phone. It was a text from Fangs.

 **Fangs: Hey, are you there yet?**

 **Me: No. I'm at my friend's house. We'll be leaving to go to Greendale at six.**

 **Fangs: Ok. Hope you do well.**

 **Me: Me too.**

 **Fangs: Talk to you tomorrow?**

 **Me: I suppose. Goodnight Fogs.**

 **Fangs: Goodnight Alexandra.**

I put my phone away, and went to sleep. I woke up at around five-thirty, took a shower, and got ready. Then I walked downstairs and saw Marybeth picking up her bag, and hugging her mother goodbye.

"Ready?" Marybeth asked. I walked to her, nodded, and then we left. We walked about a quarter of a mile to the bus stop, and then saw the other two boys and Mr. Kaine showing up right as the bus did. We all piled in, and we made our way to Greendale.

I slept all the way there. Marybeth nudged me awake when we arrived; I got my stuff, and got off. Once Mr. Kaine made sure we were all here and accounted for, we walked in. The actual thing started at ten, so we had a few hours to get ready and get our hotel set up. Marybeth and I were sharing a room, and the boys were across the hall with Kaine.

I sat my bags down on my bed, and sat down while Marybeth checked out the view. I pulled out my phone, and texted Fangs **.**

 **Me: Hey, just got here. The regionals start in an hour. I'm so nervous.**

 **Fangs: You have no reason to be. You're a genius. You'll rock it. Good luck.**

 **Me: I hope so. Has the whole town gone out searching for me yet?**

 **Fangs: No, not yet. But I'm sure it'll be a matter of time.**

 **Me: Ok. Thank you.**

 **Fangs: What for?**

 **Me: For being here for me. I don't think I could've gone without your encouragement.**

 **Fangs: Yes, you could've. I gotta go. Serpent business.**

 **Me: Ok, bye Fogs.**

 **Fangs: By, Al.**

Mr. Kaine knocked on the door, telling us to go. We quickly changed, and met them at the hotel's front doors. We went in Mr. Kaine's car to the school. They're holding the regionals at an 'all girls' school' on the other side of the river from Riverdale. We walked in, and saw all of the teams already at their tables getting ready and hyped up. We sat down, and Mr. Kaine went behind the stage to talk to the judges.

"Ugh, I'm so nervous," Doug said, as he looked at all the other teams.

I smiled, and said, "Don't be. We'll do great." He smiled in thanks, and then a judge went on stage.

"Welcome to Greendale's Fifteenth Mathematic Regionals. Without further ado, let's kick things off by doing the timed-round," The judge, Miss Madison, said, with a tired smile; the regionals were underway.

We stopped at three for a lunch break, and we all filed out to the cafeteria. I sat down with my sandwich when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID, and saw it was Dad. I sighed, and silenced it. Two minutes later, I got a voicemail from him, and I listened to it. His voice was shaking, and he was talking over himself. He was trying to get a hold of me because he hadn't heard from me all day, and given our conversation last night, he had a right to be worried.

"Are you going to call him back, Alex? He sounds worried." Mr. Kaine said, peeking at my phone from over my shoulder.

"I'll call him later." He nodded at that, and I continued to eat. The first day of regionals got over around five, and we headed back to the hotel. I got out of the car, and my phone buzzed again. I looked at it, and saw it was FP. I cursed under my breath, and debated whether to answer or not. If he's calling, then Dad must've gotten a hold of him; which, my guess, is that the whole town has been sent out in a search party for me already if Dad's talking to FP.

I closed my eyes, and answered. "FP, before you—"

"Where on God's green-earth are you?" he said, his voice stern, tired, and worried.

"Where are you?" I asked, nervously.

He said, "At the trailer, with your dad. He's worried sick."

"Can he see your face?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When I tell you, don't make any outward expression. I'm in Greendale at the regionals I told you about." There was a pause, a few scuffles, and then I heard a door close.

"Why doesn't your old man know?"

"I asked if I could go, and he forbade it. This is really important to me, FP. Please, if my dad finds out, he'll come get me and he'll send me away again. Please, don't tell him." There was a plea in my voice that I had never shown to him before, and he sighed on the other end.

"What does he already know? What do I need to tell him?"

"All he knows is that we got into a fight last night, and that I probably ran off. You just have to tell him that I'm somewhere safe, and not to worry; I'll come back in a few days."

"A few days?"

"Yeah, just say that I'm in a different town but that I didn't tell you where. Alright?"

"You are going to owe me big, kid." There was a nervous chuckle on the other side, and I sighed.

"Thank you, FP. Truly."

"Yeah, just be safe, okay kid? If you need anything, just call."

"Yeah, yeah. I will. I'll see you in two days."

"Bye." Then he ended the call, and I sighed. I walked in the hotel with Marybeth, and collapsed onto my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the last day of regionals. I pulled my hair into a tight pony tail and put on my blazer and tie. We all had to wear the school's uniform: plaid skirts for girls, khaki pants for boys, and white dress shirts and plaid ties along with black blazers. We all sat at the table with the rest of the teams, when I saw the judge come up on stage. She called the start, and the first equation was set up on screen. I almost instantly rang the buzzer, and a few people in the team to our right, Centerville, threw up their hands or angrily cursed.

"Riverdale, what is your answer?" the judge asked, surprised we rang the buzzer so early.

"9.5," I had called, nervously. The judges nodded their answer and I jumped in excitement in my chair. The next few we got right, shooting our team right into top spot on the leader board. But Greendale and Seaside got a few after that, sending us down to second. Skyler huffed, but Marybeth reassured him we could win, and he seemed to calm down. I smirked at them and kept answering questions.

It was the last round of regionals, and the leader board was taken down so no one could see what their tallies were except the judges. The judge put the last question up, and Greendale instantly reached for their buzzer, but I saw them, and slammed my fist into our buzzer first. A teammate on the Greendale team glared at me, but I merely stuck my tongue out before Marybeth gave the judges the answer.

".000273," Marybeth said, confidently. I rubbed her shoulder as the judges thought for a moment. She momentarily glanced at me and gave me a weak, nervous smile, and I firmly nodded.

"Correct, Riverdale. Good job." We gave a collective sigh of relief, and the screen was turned off.

"Thank you, Greendale, Riverdale, Centerville, and Seaside for another exciting and well-rounded mathematical regionals. Now, please exit through the upper-left door, and wait for your results in the cafeteria," a judge said, smirking.

"Let's go," Skyler said. Marybeth instantly followed him, with the rest of us following suit.

I had just sat down in the cafeteria when my phone buzzed with a text from Fangs.

 **Fangs: So? Is it over? Did you win?**

 **Me: No. We're waiting for the judges to announce the winners.**

 **Fangs: Do you think you might win?**

 **Me: Well the judge that was handing off the questions has a stone-cold poker face, so I have no idea. But I saw a couple of the other teams flub more than once. So, fingers crossed.**

 **Fangs: Don't worry. I believe in you. And besides, you already convinced FP to lie for you, so you have my vote.**

 **Me: Ha-ha. I just hope I don't get crucified when I get home.**

 **Fangs: Your dad will have to go through me first.**

 **Me: Ah, how noble of you. But I'm sure that I'll be grounded for at least a month.** Then a judge came in, and said to meet everyone back in the other room.

 **Me: The judge just called us back. Wish me luck.**

 **Fangs: Good luck. Tell me how you do.**

 **Me: Thanks. Will do.**

Then I got my bag and headed back with everyone else. We sat down at our table and Marybeth nervously started to bite her nails. Skyler was rubbing small circles in her back to calm her, while I and Doug sat patiently. A few minutes later, three judges walked onto the stage. The women said into the microphone, "In third place, Centerville." Then I heard a disgruntled sound behind me, and I saw the Centerville team huffing and puffing. One of the girls actually started crying.

"In second place, Greendale." Then the table to our left started smiling, and their teacher praised them.

"Now, without further ado, the first place winner of the Fifteenth Mathematic Regionals is…Riverdale." I was in shock. We all just sat there for a second, making sure we heard her right. But then, Doug and Skyler got up and started laughing, clapping, and hugging each other. I laughed as I got up, and Marybeth and I hugged.

"I can't believe it! We did it!" Marybeth exclaimed, and I laughed.

Then we pulled apart, and Doug walked over to me, picking me up in his arms, and said, "I told you guys you were our good luck charm!" I laughed, and hugged him back.

Then he put me back down and after the excitement calmed, the judge, smiling this time, said, "Congratulations, Riverdale. You earned it. I hope to see you all next year." As we all headed back to our hotel, the boys were up ahead, yelling, and jumping around, picking each other up. I rolled my eyes at them, but then I had a thought and pulled out my phone.

 **Me: Guess what?**

 **Fangs: What?**

 **Me: We won first place! I can't believe it.**

 **Fangs: I told you, you could do it. Just out of curiosity, who was last?**

 **Me: Centerville.**

 **Fangs: Figures. They're all scum bags and morons.**

 **Me: Speaking from experience are we?**

 **Fangs: Ha-ha. No, I've been there a couple of times though. I'm happy for you.**

 **Me: Thanks. We're heading back now. We'll probably be back around five.**

 **Fangs: Okay. Thanks for the heads up. I'll make sure FP can stop worrying.**

 **Me: He was worrying?**

 **Fangs: He has been the whole time. You gave him quite the scare when you vanished.**

 **Me: Well, tell him he can change his underwear now, because I'm safe and heading home.**

 **Fangs: Good to hear.**

 **M: Talk to you later?**

 **Fangs: Can't wait. Bye, Al.**

 **Me: Bye Fogs.**

Then I put my phone away, and went back to the hotel. I walked in, and instantly started to change back into my real clothes. Marybeth walked in a few minutes after I got done changing, and almost flew to the bathroom. "What's up with you?" I asked, chuckling.

She blushed, and hung on the door as she said, "Nothing. Nothing at all." I rolled my eyes at her, figuring she was probably talking to Skyler. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, in normal clothes, clutching her phone in her hand. She walked to her bed, and started to put things in her duffle bag. But there was something different about her. It was like she was almost floating, like she was daydreaming. I smiled at her as she slowly took her bag in her hand, and replied to a text with the other.

"Okay, Juliet, what happened to you?" I asked, slightly startling her from her thoughts. She blushed again, put her bag down, and sat on my bed with me.

"He kissed me," was all she said, waiting for my reaction. I was confused yet overjoyed at her words.

"Who did?"

"Skyler." My eyes widened, and I made a kissy sound as I playfully hit her shoulder.

She laughed at me, and said, "Don't do that! Gosh, I'm so nervous." She hid her face in her palms, and I got even more confused.

"Why?"

"Because my mother doesn't approve. And…I am crazy in love with him. I've had a crush on him since the third grade." I instantly understood, nodding.

"Well, what does he want?"

"All I know is that he likes me, and I like him, and nothing feels right until I'm with him. But…"

"But what?"

"My mother doesn't approve of him. She said he isn't worth it."

"Isn't worth it how?"

"Because he isn't…wealthy. Like us. She said I could do so much better than _him_."

"That's crazy. Who cares if he isn't wealthy? Who cares if he isn't up to your mother's expectations? He doesn't have to be wealthy to be the right guy for you." I think that took her by surprise, because she was silent for several seconds until she looked back up at me, and nodded.

All the way home, I had my ear buds in, listening to music staring at the gold medal in my hands. We all got one. It was about the size of my palm, and it had a blue ribbon that you could use to wear it. As we passed Riverdale's borders, I glanced back at Marybeth and Skyler. She was asleep in his side and he had his arm firmly wrapped around her, his head on hers. I smiled, and looked back out the window.

When I saw we were almost there, I shut down my iPod, and got my bags ready. Doug and I exited the bus while Skyler and Marybeth said goodbye. Doug caught a ride back with Mr. Kaine, while Marybeth and I waited for her mother. Skyler kissed her on her forehead, and back pedaled several steps while he smirked at her, walking away. When he was walking the other way, I gave Marybeth a mischievous glance, and she blushed at me. Her mother showed up five minutes later and she got in.

"You know what? I'm just gonna walk," I said, as I grabbed my bags and backed away from the car.

"Oh, but your bags are so heavy."

"I'm fine. I need to be alone for a while to think things over anyway. You guys go ahead."

"Are you sure, honey?" Mrs. Fay asked, and I instantly nodded.

"Yeah, thank you so much, Mrs. Fay." I smiled, and then they left. When they drove off, I looked up at the other side of the road, and saw Sweet Pea, Fangs, and FP leaning against their bikes. FP was scowling, but Fangs's face held a boyish smirk. I tried to discern what I could call the look on Sweet Pea's face, but all I could come up with was a slight smirk of 'dang'. I smiled sheepishly, took my bags, and walked over to them.

"Hi," I said, my tail between my legs, as FP eyed me. Then he lunged forward, and hugged me.

I gasped out of sheer surprise, but then he stood back up, and said, "It's good to see you're okay."

"I said I was." He nodded, and then his eyes dropped to my stomach/chest. I was about to slap him, but then realized he was looking at the medal.

"Oh, yeah. We won first place."

"Good. I'm not surprised, to be honest. You're a math genius."

"Thank you."

My attention had solely been fixed on FP, but when I looked over at Fangs, he held out his arms and said, "My turn." I rolled my eyes, but I hugged him none-of-the-less.

We let each other go, and he said, "Want a ride back home?"

"You just want the credit for bringing me home, don't you?" I said, as I smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes, and said, "Yeah, yeah. You can ride with your boyfriend. I'll take your bags."

I pretended to throw up. He just laughed, while Fangs put his hand over his heart like I actually hurt him. Sweet Pea just chuckled, agreeing with me. FP reached to grab one of the duffle bags, and when I let go, his hand dropped to the ground because he didn't know it was so heavy.

"What do you have in here? Bowling balls?"

"Books, actually," I said. He then put them in the back of his truck and got in. Fangs rushed to the passenger's side and jumped in, laughing evilly. I rolled my eyes, looked behind me, and saw Sweet Pea was offering a hand.

"Unless you'd like to walk," he had said. I just smirked, and got on. I wrapped my arms around his middle, and then we followed FP's truck to my house. I felt a flutter in my stomach as his warm hand connected with my cold one, and I started to get butterflies the more I held onto him.

I don't know why, though. After I left Maine, I made a promise to myself that I would never let myself get involved with someone ever again. Yes, it sounds harsh, but if you've ever been through what I've been through, you'd understand why. So I tried to loosen my grip a little, try not to smell his scent, and blush on the way there. Once we pulled up outside my house, FP dropped my bags at my feet. I got off, but my legs were unsteady, so Sweet Pea caught my middle as I righted myself. I thanked him, and then he let go of my hand as his bike roared to life, and Fangs took my place.

The front door opened, and I heard my father's voice as Sweet Pea and Fangs vanished. "Alex!" he walked down the sidewalk to us, and then he did the most unexpected thing—hugged me. I hugged him back a second later. "Where did you go?" he asked as he stepped back, and then he saw my medal around my neck.

"What is that?" he asked, confused anger lacing his voice.

"A gold medal," I said, in anticipation of his outrage. But he just stopped what he was about to do, and sighed. He was obviously angry at me for going, that much was clear.

"The Variety Show is in an hour. We'll talk about this later," he said, sternly. I nodded, and then he turned to FP. FP backed up a step, unsure. But Dad just sighed, and said, "Thank you for bringing her home, FP."

"That's what we do. We look after one another."

Dad looked at me, and then him, and something seemed to click in his mind. But I don't know what. He was still ticked off as all get out, but he wasn't yelling, so that was a good sign. "Well, why don't you come inside, then?"

"I'll be in, in a minute, Dad." He stiffly nodded, and headed back inside.

"I'll talk to you later?" I asked FP, and he nodded. I nodded, picked up my bags, and headed inside.Tonight is the Variety Show. I promised Archie I would be there for him, and frankly, I forgot about it when I left. But now I get to be there for him.

"Hello Riverdale High! And welcome to the 75th Annual Variety Show!" Kevin said, into the microphone on the stage. He was wearing a dark blue suit, and too big of a smile as he hyped everyone up for The Pussycats. Everyone applauded, and I clapped my hands with everyone else. As we walked in, Dad and Mrs. Lodge sat around the middle area of the left rectangle of seats. But when I saw she was joining us, I sat up close to the front and gave some half-hearted excuse as to why.

Now I sit here, listening to The Pussycats' rendition of _I Feel Love_. When they finished, Josie quickly ran off the stage, and the other three walked off a second later. Kevin ran onto the stage right after them, and said, "That was Josie and The Pussycats! Long tails and ears for hats!" I rolled my eyes at his description, and then he said, "Here's Archie Andrews!" He scurried off the stage, and Veronica pushed Archie onto the stage. When I saw him, I started clapping, and then everyone followed suit, as he awkwardly walked to a stool by the mic.

"Stick to football!" one of the football team members yelled, and I tried to stay in my seat. He closed his eyes, and slightly shook his head. He looked out over the crowd, and once he found me, I smiled and nodded. Then he smiled back, and he started playing _I'll Try_.

He faded off into the final note, and everyone cheered. He smiled, got off his stool, and bowed. He started smiling uncontrollably as he walked off stage. After The Variety Show ended, everyone was in the halls of the school when Archie came out from the stage door. People saw him, and everyone erupted in cheers.

"Archie! You the man!" someone shouted from off in the distance, and I smiled. He walked to me, and I said, "You totally rocked it out there, Arch." I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

He chuckled as we pulled apart and said, "Thanks. I was so nervous."

"Yeah, I could tell. But the important thing is: you got up there, and you didn't flake out. You went all the way through. And you sounded amazing."

"Thanks. What are you doing after this?"

"Homework. I have a lot to catch up on since I left." He nodded, and then he left and went to talk to Val. I haven't seen him smile like that in so long; I forgot he could even smile that big.


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't sleep all night, so I gave up around five and went to school. I know that's probably the last place any teenager would go willingly, but that's the only place I could go and work on my archery. I was practicing for about two hours when I needed to go to the bathroom. But this place didn't have one, so I went across the football field, and into the school. One of the janitors knows I like to come here sometimes, so he leaves a side door unlocked.

I walked in, and went to the girls' locker room. When I was done, I was going to go back to the archery ring, but then I heard water running in the boys' locker room. I slowly went into the room, my hand-held cross bow in hand, and I slowly walked through the small hall until I got to the showers.

A dark-haired teenager in a towel walked out from the showers and to the sinks. He had a calm sense to him, like he had done this a thousand times before. I sighed, and flicked out my wrist, causing the bow to flick out to its full length of three feet. The bow made a _thwack!_ As it extended, the guy jolted into the air. He whipped around, grabbing at the towel so it wouldn't come undone.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" he rushed out, holding his hands out in defense. My eyes squinted at the guy's face, and I sighed.

"Jughead? What in the unholy inferno are you doing here?" I asked, confused, adrenaline rushing through me. He sighed, and started to nervously chuckle as he turned back to the sink. He put his tooth brush back, and then turned to me. The look on his face said it all.

"How long?" I asked, as I was crouching down in a storage closet, looking at his stuff piled up in it.

"Well, since they shut down the drive-in. That's where I was living before."

"Why aren't you living at home?" I asked, as I stood up, confused. Yet, I knew why he wasn't. It was because of FP.

"The truth is, things aren't good at home."

"With your dad?"

"Yeah. He kind of fell off the wagon…after your dad fired him, to tell you the truth. Hasn't had a job since. He keeps promising he'll get his act together, but my mom couldn't take that rollercoaster anymore, so she grabbed Jellybean and went to live with our grandparents." The school bell rang; he grabbed his bag, and said, "Come on." I walked out, and he closed the door.

"Jug, why didn't you tell me? And where does your dad think you are?" I asked, trying to pretend I didn't already know all of this. When I was a little girl, I would always hang out at FP's trailer, helping Jughead study. But one night, FP was drunk, and told me all of this while Jughead was waiting outside.

"He thinks I'm couch-surfing."

"Well, forget that man, live with me and Arch."

"Look, this is temporary, Alex. I'm going to figure something out. Just don't tell Betty."

Once he said it, I started to grin like an idiot, and asked, "Betty?"

He rolled his eyes, but I saw the glimmer of a blush on his cheeks when he realized he said it. "Just forget it. Okay?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Tell me what happened," I persisted, fighting a smile.

He finally, begrudgingly, told me after rolling his eyes into another dimension. "We may have had a moment when you were gone," he said, slowly, like he was coming up with the next word as he went.

"Ah, Jug…" I squealed, lightly jumping up and down.

He rolled his eyes, and said, "Just, please, don't tell Betty—or anyone—for that matter. Okay?" The plea in his voice when he said her name surprised me, so I just nodded. He turned around, walking quickly to the right class.

"My mom and dad don't want to get the police involved. They don't want anyone to know that she ran away, or about her 'shameful condition'," Betty said, as we all sat in the student lounge.

Veronica asked, "Please, what decade is this?"

"Also, since she knew where Jason's getaway car was, they're afraid people might think she burned it and that if they did…" Betty didn't have to finish her sentence because Jughead finished it for her.

"She could be the murderer trying to cover up her tracks," Jughead finished, and I smiled. I knew he was a romantic, but I didn't know he had neither the guts nor the balls to kiss Betty Cooper.

"Who did burn the car, then?" I asked, sitting up in my chair.

Betty said, "Sheriff Keller says it's possible someone was following us."

"Oh, my gosh. Honestly guys, we should just move," Veronica said, sipping her coffee. I chuckled, silently thanking her, because I had been thinking that for years.

"Guys, what if Polly's really hurt, what if whoever killed Jason, is coming after her next?" Betty asked, worried. Jughead sighed and put his arm around her. She held his hand over her shoulder, comforting her. I just smiled.

"Betty, even though your parents don't want to, maybe you should go to the police," Archie suggested after an awkward moment.

Then Kevin piped up, and said, "Second it. We can talk to my dad together about how he has to be discreet."

"No offence, Kev, but your dad answers to a higher authority then God: The Blossoms. They're the first people that He would tell. And if there's anyone to keep this a secret from, it's the Blossoms. They'd twist it around, and go after Polly out of spite," Jughead said, rubbing his eye.

"How can we help? Tell us, B, and we'll do it," Veronica said, leaning forward.

After Betty gave everyone her plan, we all dispersed, and Betty, Veronica, and I went down the hall to our next class.

Veronica stopped us at a wall, and asked, "Did I just notice Riverdale High's very own Holden Caulfield put his arm around you?" Betty chuckled, instantly blushing.

"These past couple of days I haven't been in a great place, emotionally, and Jughead was really there for me," she said, slowly, cautiously.

Veronica's eyes popped, making an 'O' with her mouth, and said, "Oh, my gosh! Swoon! Okay, in that case, if he helped my girl navigate some turbulent waters, well then…" She dramatically swept her hair out of her face. "Veronica Lodge approves."

Betty shrugged, smiling like she was the happiest girl on Earth and I said, "Thatta girl."

Then we all chuckled and Veronica said, "Come on, let's go find your sister."

Veronica and Betty hooked elbows, and Veronica grabbed mine, and said, "Get in here, girl." We all laughed, walking down the hall to go look for Polly. We rounded a corner, and Kevin ran around another corner up ahead, sprinting to us.

"Oh, my gosh you guys."

"What?" I asked, worried.

"Cheryl just tweeted #PollyCooperKilledMyBrother, #NowhereToHide, #SharpenYourPitchforks," he read them off, rushing through.

Betty took the phone, and said, "Oh, no. We need to find Polly before the Blossoms do."

"Ok. The Sisters of Quiet Mercy are due north," Betty said, as she pointed behind us. "The getaway car stashed on the old route 40 was due west," then she pointed to the left.

Then Jughead said, "The closest bus station is east, headed towards Sweetwater. If Polly wanted to leave Riverdale without anyone seeing her, she probably would've left through—"

"Right here, Evergreen Forest." Then we all followed Betty and Jughead as we started to call out to Polly. An hour later, I was walking in the middle of nowhere. And to make the situation worse, I was walking along side Reggie Mantle.

"So," Reggie started, as he leaned into my air space to duck a tree branch, "why are you all the way out here? I thought you and Polly weren't even close." His patronizing voice was grating on my nerves, and I was this close to holding a pillow over his head until he stopped kicking. But I merely closed my eyes as I sighed.

"Because, you half-wit, Betty and I are close. Why are you out here? Oh wait, I know: because you want to what? Get extra brownie-points so you can finally get off the naughty list?" I asked, as I stepped over a downed tree.

"Ha-ha. But no, I don't want to get off the naughty list. Not even for a second," he licked his lips, looking me up and down.

"Yeah? Why's that?" I asked, monotone and sarcastic. He then stopped us, looked around for anyone, and put on a look that made me want to slap him.

"Because, Sugarplum, I like it here." My mouth fell out slightly at that, and without even thinking, I reeled my hand back, and sent it flying across his face. I made sure to let it have a loud slapping noise to it, the kind that makes anyone cringe when they hear it. His head was sent flying to the left, and his hand went to his jaw, rubbing it as he groaned. He looked to me with a confused yet amused expression.

"What was that for?"

I merely shrugged, lightly smirking, and said, "For you being a culo pervertido." I then turned and walked away. As I walked the trail, I saw a red blur to my left. I looked, and saw the Blossoms, and tons of others walking the trails, trying to find Polly. I quickly caught up with the rest of everyone, only to see the Coopers and Blossoms at a crossroad by a covered bridge.

"Alice Cooper. Where is she? Where's Polly?" Mrs. Blossom said, as they came to a standstill.

"You think if I knew that, I would be out here with the mosquitoes?" Alice asked, rhetorically.

Cheryl, by her mother's side, piped up, and said, "Face facts Mommy Dearest, Polly killed Jason." She glared at Alice, and I rolled my eyes.

"She's escaped from the asylum once; that's to say she didn't before, say, the day Jason got murdered?" Mr. Blossom said, looking over the crowd of people. I stepped forward, but Archie caught my wrist and didn't let me budge.

"The noose is tightening around your murdering daughter's neck. I know it, Sheriff Keller knows it—" Mrs. Blossom said.

"Hold on, now," Keller tried to protest, but she kept talking.

"…And I promise you, when we find her, and we will find her, the entire town of Riverdale will know, too."

XXX

Later that night, I walked into my room and made a b-line for my closet. I walked in, turned on the light, and started sifting through my clothes. I stopped dead in my tracks once I found the leather section and saw my target. My hands were shaky as I slipped the jacket off the hanger; I just stared at it for the longest time. My fingers went across the green stitching on the back and my heart rate started to increase just by holding it.

I left the closet and wiped off the makeup on my arm, revealing my tattoo. I grabbed the Jacket from the bed where I had tossed it, and slipped an arm in the sleeve. The leather felt cold against my skin, shooting Goosebumps down my arms. I then put my other arm in the sleeve. Without hesitating, I pulled the black leather onto my shoulders with a smirk. Then I pulled my hair out of the back, and situated the jacket as butterflies flew around in my stomach.

I slipped out my window, and made my way to the Whyte Wyrm. I stood outside the bar, gazing up at the sign. This was it. I've wanted to do this for so long, but standing here, in front of the Wyrm, it was…unsettlingly unfamiliar. Like I was sneaking down the stairs at 2:00 a.m. on Christmas Eve, and tried to steal one of Santa's cookies, only to be caught by my mother.

I let a shaky breath leave my lungs and I felt a surge of power rush through my veins as I made my way to the door. I walked in, and instantly I felt like every pair of eyes were on me in a second. I walked in about ten feet, but then Tall Boy came from the bar, stopping a few feet away.

"Alex? Is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's uh, it's me." He smiled a huge smile, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me further in. "Hey, uh, is FP around? I need to talk to him." Then, almost on cue, FP emerged from the crowd, grinning.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey."

"What brings you out here? Huh?"

"Before I was forced to move, you said 'once a Serpent, always a Serpent'. Does that still stand?"

FP and Tall Boy exchanged glances, and then FP smiled, saying, "Of course it does, kid. Always." I smiled, stepped closer, and he hugged me. Then I was led over to the bar, where I saw Toni smiling down at me as she handed me a shot glass of what I assumed was whisky. I downed it without even thinking of it, feeling the sharp burn as it slid down my throat. I was home.

The next morning, I woke up and my phone beeped at me, letting me know I had a text.

 **Fangs: Hey, I heard the news. You're official!**

 **Me: Yeah, yeah.**

 **Fangs: Does this mean you can wear your Serpent jacket in public now?**

 **Me: Sadly no. B** **ut it does mean that I can show my face at the Wyrm without looking like a Northsider. So, that's a plus.**

 **Fangs: Oh, I know. What are you doing tonight?**

 **Me: Probably archery. Why?**

 **Fangs: Oh, nothing. Just Toni, Sweet Pea, and I are going to be playing beer pong tonight at the Wyrm. Thought the reigning champion would like to join. ;)**

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at his text.

 **Me: Don't even joke, Fogarty.**

 **Fangs:** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

I just chuckled, andgot myself showered. I chose a wine-colored, scoop-neck tank and dark jeans with my—normal—leather jacket and ankle boots.

It was the middle of the school day. When I went to my locker to exchange books, I just sighed. My eyes closed, and I let my head fall on the locker with a hollow thump. Not a minute later, my phone buzzed. I looked, and saw Archie was calling. I sighed, but answered, anyway. "Archie? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be taking a science test?" I asked, as I punched in my combination.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm calling," he said, whispering. I sighed while I put my books back, and changed my phone from hand to hand.

"Oh, do explain."

"What's the difference between a neutron and a proton?"

I stopped dead in my tracks at the stupid question, and sighed. "Arch, you're almost sixteen, you should know this," I stated, as I started to grab another book.

"Yeah, I know, but—"

"But nothing. Just try your best and I'm sure you'll do just fine," I said, as I ended the call. I had just gotten my books in my hands when my phone buzzed. "Archie," I warned, annoyed.

"What are the longest cells in the human body?"

"Archie, I can't help you, you're taking a test." I ended the call again, huffing. But then my phone buzzed almost instantly. "I'm not helping you cheat!" In a burst of utter annoyance at Archie, I slammed my fist into my locker, causing it to fly shut, making almost every student in the hall stop and look at me. I blew it off, and then quickly made my way to Math.

Mr. Kaine was in the middle of muttering a formula to a math problem as he wrote it down on the chalkboard when the bell rang. He sighed, and then said, "Well, I guess that's it. I hope to see everyone on Monday, and don't forget to do your homework." He was shouting it over everyone's scuffling and private conversations as everyone was pushing and shoving to get out. I don't blame them, it was the end of the day, and everyone was tired, but me? I didn't want to leave.

I waited until the last person on my row was gone, and made to get up. "Hey, Alex," Marybeth said, as she made her way to me.

"Marybeth, how's it going?" I asked, smiling. She smiled back, chuckling to herself as she glanced over her shoulder. I followed her gaze, and grinned to myself. Doug and Skyler were walking out of the class when Skyler turned back around, and waved her goodbye. "You're really falling for him, aren't you?"

She sheepishly tucked her head in, and blushed. "Yeah. I think so. Hey, we were going to go to my place for a study session. Want to come?" she asked, giddy.

"'We' being you and Skyler?" I asked, amused. She blushed even harder, and I laughed. "Relax. I won't tell." She nodded her thanks, and then we headed for the door.

"So, you'll come?" she asked, hopeful. I sighed, thinking.

"Sure. I'll go. What time?"

"Maybe…four?" she suggested, as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Sounds good. I'll be there," I said, as I backed up, pointing at her. She laughed and nodded as she walked to a car, a few slots down. The passenger's window started to roll down, revealing Skyler in the driver's seat, smiling. Marybeth laughed, got in, and playfully shoved his head to the side as he started up the car. I chuckled, and made my way home. I needed to change and grab my books before I went to Marybeth's.


	11. Chapter 11

It always felt invigorating to ride my bike. It still does. But last night, when I wore my serpent jacket, I felt…alive. Like I could hear my heart for the first time. But now, riding home, not feeling the slight stiffness of the patch, the distant smell of alcohol and cigarettes—not from me, by the way—it felt…different. Wrong. I missed it so badly that when I had it, I didn't want to let it go. But now that it's gone…I'm not the same without it.

As I drove to Marybeth's house, I felt my phone ring in my pocket. But I was already late, so I ignored it, and kept driving. It rang again when I pulled up at the curb. I sighed, and then answered it as I made my way to the porch. "Hey, Arch, what's up?"

"Hey, Jughead, Dad, FP, and I are going to have dinner at Pop's tonight. Wanna come?" he asked, hopeful, but doubtful.

"No thanks, Arch. I'm actually going to study with some friends tonight. But maybe next time?" I asked, as I stepped up to the door. He sighed, clearly disappointed. I could tell he was perturbed by it, and the uncomfortable silence to ensue was deafening. "What?" I asked, confused.

"It's just…nothing. Never mind."

"No, no, please. Tell me," I persisted. He sighed, but replied.

"Is this because of Dad? What's going on between you two, anyway?"

"It's…complicated, Arch. you wouldn't under—" I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"I wouldn't understand? You're my twin. Do you think I wouldn't know when something is going on with you? And besides, I've had a lot of problems with Dad lately, and most of them have been resolved. What's so bad that you can't forgive him? What happened?"

"It's…different between you and Dad than Dad and me."

"So? What happened? You can tell me," he said, a little bit of pain in his voice. I sighed, knowing I couldn't. If I told him the real reason, he wouldn't ever look at me the same way again. But if I lied, and said something different, then I'd have to keep that lie. And if he ever found out, it would hurt him even more than if I had told him the truth.

"Archie, listen…there are some things in our lives that we can't tell everyone about. There are some things that…that I can't tell you about. But please understand that I would tell you if I could. I promise it's not that bad."

"Then why can't you tell me? I'm your brother. Since when can't we tell each other stuff?"

That hit me hard. I bit my lip to keep from crying, and said, "I'm sorry. I just can't right now."

"Uh-huh. Well, if you ever want to tell me the truth and stop lying, you know where to find me," he said, and ended the call. I sighed, and put the phone away. Right as I reached for the doorbell, the door flung open, revealing Marybeth, shrieking.

"What!?" I asked, as I stepped back. I looked around to see why she was shrieking.

"You're here!" she exclaimed, as she grabbed my arm, and pulled me in. I yelped, but followed. I rolled my eyes at her gesture, and then fixed my bag on my arm. "Come on. My room's this way," she said, as she walked up the stairs to the left. I smiled, and followed her up.

I walked in the room after Marybeth, and saw Skyler sitting on the bed, casually writing something down on his notepad. "Isn't Doug coming?" I asked, as I sat down on the bed.

"His family doesn't know he likes this stuff. So he has to sneak out once everyone's gone to bed," Marybeth explained, as she sat down next to Skyler. I nodded, almost understanding that on a spiritual level. Skyler had his legs bent in front of him, while Marybeth had one leg tucked under her with the other hanging off the bed. Her arm was wrapped around his arm, and her head was lying on his shoulder. Not a moment later, Doug burst into the room, causing everyone's attention to go straight to him.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm late," he said, as he walked in, and sat next to me at the end of the bed.

"Yeah, no kidding," I sarcastically said, as I snuck a glance at him. He just rolled his eyes, and got his stuff ready. The night had been going pretty good, well, up until Doug got a phone call.

"Hello...at a friend's house. Where are you?" he asked, instantly concerned. "Wait, so Veronica, Kevin, Josie, and you all went clubbing tonight?" Doug asked, mainly so everyone else would know what was going on.

After a moment of listening, he smirked, and said, "Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." Then he hung up, and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He got up and started to gather his things.

"So? What's up?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my seat.

"Reggie and a few others are at the club. Veronica was there, but then something happened with her card, and now…" he flung his arms out at his sides, and sighed. "I don't know. I need to go," he said, as he slung his backpack over his head.

"What?" Skyler asked, still confused.

"Can I come?" I asked, already getting off the bed. He eyed me a moment, but then nodded.

We pulled up at the club twenty minutes later, and he cut the engine. "So," I said, trying to figure out how to phrase the question. "Why did Reggie call you?" Doug looked over at me from the driver's seat and sighed, thinking.

"We're friends," he said, grasping at the certain way to say it, loosely using the word _friend_. I nodded, and headed inside with him. When I entered behind Doug, it was loud. But as the doors were opened and I went fully in, my ears were ringing. But I kept going, looking for Reggie and Josie.

"Go right, I'll go left. Meet up at the other side of the dance floor," Doug instructed, as he vanished into a sea of nameless faces. I sighed, and went right. I had to push and shove my way through, but I made it to the other side alive and in one piece. Somehow, I ended up at the bar. I huffed, and stepped up to the counter, looking over the sea of sweaty, gyrating bodies. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Then I had a thought. Where is the one place at a club that rich and famous people are usually at? The VIP section.

As I made my way to the other side of the dance floor, I spotted Doug talking to a guard, guarding the VIP section. Apparently he had the same idea. I walked over to him, and all the way there, I could hear Doug's raised voice. I rolled my eyes, and kept walking. As I walked closer, there was a man with a gold VIP card in his pocket. Each rich/famous person gets one when they first come in, and when they hand it to the guard, they get let in. So, I quickly walked past him and carefully pulled the card from his pocket. He didn't even notice, so I kept going.

"Hey," I said, coolly, as I draped my arm over Doug's broad shoulders. He looked at me in a surprised double-take. "What happened, sweetie?" I asked, smiling. Doug looked confused, but answered none-of-the-less.

"This guy won't let me in."

I casually chuckled, playing it off. Even though I was internally praying to whatever god was up there to help make this work. "That's because you forget to get this from me when you went ahead," I explained, as I handed the gold card out to the guard. He took it and huffed as he uncrossed his arms and opened the rope. I smiled my thanks, and then grabbed Doug's hand, and lead him inside.

I instantly let go when we were out of the guard's sight, and sighed. "How did you know how to do that?" he asked, confused, yet impressed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, as I turned and walked deeper into the section. I heard his chuckle behind me, and then he was at my side in a second. I walked past a few corner couches, half-filled with drunken party-goers and women with questionable dresses. But I finally came across the second to last couch, and saw Veronica sitting there on her phone. I stopped, while Doug kept going. But I put a hand out, stopping him from going any farther. He looked at me, but when I gestured to Veronica, Josie, Reggie and Kevin, he stopped too.

"Reg?" Doug asked, as he stepped closer. Reggie instantly looked up at the person who was talking, a smug look plastered on his face. But the moment he saw Doug, his smirk dropped, and he scowled.

"Hey look, it's Doug: Defender of the Weak, Pooper of Parties. Here to ruin the fun," Reggie said, as he snorted and chuckled. He sat up a little straighter, mocking Doug. But Doug's face just hardened, and he stepped closer.

"Reggie, you're drunk. Okay? Let me take you home," Doug persisted, stepping closer. Reggie stopped drinking his glass, and looked up at Doug, glaring. You could almost see the drunken embarrassment that his friend would come to get him, plastered all over his face.

"Reggie, he's right. It's getting late," Veronica said, trying to get him to leave before it turned into a fist fight. It seemed Reggie was thinking for a moment, and then he nodded, and got up. Doug offered him a hand when Reggie lightly stumbled, but Reggie merely smacked his hand away and kept walking. Doug held his head high, like he had done this a thousand times before. But I could tell he was hurt by the way Reggie acted.

"I'll meet you outside," he said, as he followed Reggie outside, while I stayed behind.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway? You're underage," I stated, as I stepped closer so they could hear me over the booming music. Veronica only rolled her eyes, and reached for her glass again.

"Because, Alex. We want to have fun. Let loose. You should try it sometime," she said, and slowly took a sip of her beverage. As she sat it back down on the table, she gave me a drunken look of _why are you still here._ I took that as my cue, and gave Kevin a look of _we'll talk later_ as I left. But he was too wasted to think about it twice.

When I made my way back out to Doug's truck, I saw Reggie was lying down in the back of the cab. I rolled my eyes, and climbed into the passenger's seat. All the way to Reggie's house, Doug was silent. When we pulled up at the curb, Doug shut the engine off, and sighed. "Okay, Doosle-Dorf, we're here," he said, as he wacked his hand on Reggie's shoulder. He groaned, but complied, and got out.

"Thanks, man," Reggie groaned out, as he walked past Doug's door. He nodded, and then watched as Reggie went inside. All of their actions toward each other were strange, but since they were, in fact, good friends, then I shouldn't think twice about it. Right?

"Thanks for coming along, Alex," Doug said, once we were officially alone.

"Yeah, of course. That's what friends are for, right?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He lightly chuckled, and said, "Yeah, I suppose so. But in that case, I need new friends." We both chuckled at that. Given, I was the only one who came along, I'm guessing. "Want me to take you home?" he asked, after a few moments.

"Uh, no, thanks. It's just around the corner," I said, as I grabbed my bag.

"Are you sure? My house is a few blocks down, I have to go by yours to get to mine, anyway," he urged, sitting up.

"Sure, thanks," I said, as I put my bag back on the floor. He nodded, and started the truck back up again. He pulled up at my curb, and shut off the engine.

"So, are you going to head back to Marybeth's?" I asked, as we sat in momentary silence.

"Nah. I think I'll just go home. I have practice tomorrow, anyway, so…" he said, as he leaned back in his seat.

My eyebrows drew together, and I asked, "'Practice'?"

"Yeah, uh…my parents want me to try out for the football team," he said, as he grimaced. "But I can still meet with you guys after that. I mean, I-I don't even know if I'll make the team."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, as I sat back in sarcastic disbelief. "You're strong, a fast runner, you can dodge like a pro from last year's basketball. You'll run circles around those idiots. Easily," I said, as I slightly leaned forward. His features softened under the crude light from the moon.

"Thanks, Alexandra," he said, as he lightly smirked down at me. A little flurry shot into my stomach at the sound of my name on his lips. But as the milliseconds ticked away, I realized just how close we were.

"Uh…I should go. I need to go have a conversation with my other half," I said, as I pulled my bag from the floor, and reached for the door.

"Alex," he rasped out, as he stopped me from going by grabbing my left forearm. I looked back at him, and my pulse increased at the sight of his eyes. "Really…thank you," he said it with such sincerity and a low rasp that I was speechless for a second. We were becoming quite close as friends, and he wasn't bad looking, or anything. His body was quite muscular, and you could get lost in his boyish smirk for days. But something stopped me from doing anything else. Yes, he was quite handsome, but that was also a good reminder of the promise I had made to myself when I first came here. No boyfriends.

I gulped and nodded, then quickly made my way out of the truck as I mumbled a little, "Good night." I walked into the house, and slumped against the door. I sighed, and rubbed my temple before I headed upstairs.

All the way up the stairs, I was trying to think of what to say. But when I came to his door, I didn't hesitate to walk in. "Hey," I said, as I came to stand by the end of the bed.

"Hey," he said, as he fiddled with a football in his hands. As he lay on the bed, on top of the covers, he didn't look at me. He would only look at the ceiling.

"Can we talk? About earlier?" I asked, as I sat at the end of the bed. He sat up, and crossed his legs in front of him, sitting two feet away.

"What's there to talk about? You think I can't be trusted with a secret. And besides, it's none of my business, anyway," he said, bitterly.

"Archie…that's not why I didn't tell you," I said, as I sat at the end of the bed.

"Then why?"

"Because…it's between Dad and I about something that happened when I was in Maine."

He sat up a little straighter at that, and asked, "What happened?"

"I did something he didn't like, so he sent me away to Maine a month early. It scared him. What I did. So, he sent me away early to protect me. But since I came back, I haven't forgiven him, yet."

"What did you do?" he asked, curious. That is the question, isn't it? What I did? I had been trying to reason with myself, to tell him I was a serpent ever since I got off the phone with him. I sighed, fidgeting with my fingers in my lap.

"I…"


	12. Chapter 12

It was the next day, and I was totally exhausted. After my three-hour long discussion with Archie, I collapsed onto my bed and stayed there until morning. When I woke up, my head pounded, and my eyes stung. I sighed, trying to convince myself to get up and take a shower. While I was in the bathroom, taking a shower, I must've nodded off a million times. But when my foot slipped, and jammed into the side of the tub, I was awake for the remainder of the shower.

The entirety of that morning, until I got to school, I had spent avoiding Archie. It wasn't like our talk went bad or anything. I just didn't know what to say to him after what I said to him last night. All the way to school, I must've replayed our conversation a dozen times in my head.

" _What did you do?" he asked, curious. That is the question, isn't it? What I did? I had been trying to reason with myself, to tell him I was a serpent ever since I got off the phone with him. I sighed, fidgeting with my fingers in my lap._

" _I…" I trailed off, picking at the dry skin on the side of my fingernail. "A few weeks before our thirteenth birthday, I…I spent a lot of time on the Southside," I said, slowly, trying to figure out how to say it._

" _Yeah, you were tutoring Jughead."_

" _Right, but um…one time I went there, Jughead introduced me to his friends there. Fangs Fogarty, being one of them. And we hit it off. Then Jughead stopped needing my tutoring. But I kept going back there. In secret."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I knew Dad would never allow me to be there any longer than I needed to be. But then…something else happened," I said, as I flicked my eyes up to Archie's for a reaction of some sort._

 _His face contorted in confusion as he sat up more. "What?"_

" _Archie, the reason why I was sent away to Maine a month early was…because Dad found out I was a Southside Serpent," I said, slowly at first. But then I rushed the last bit, trying to get it out before I changed my mind._

 _His facial features stayed the same confused expression, except his eyes rounded. "Y-you, you were a…Serpent?" He nearly spit out the word 'Serpent', and I had half a mind to slap him right there and then. But I held back, and let him calm himself down. "So, so Dad found out, and sent you away to Maine?" I nodded, not saying a word. "Why would he do that?"_

" _He thought he was protecting me. And I guess he was. In a way," I said, slightly scoffing. I looked back down at my fist encircled in my other hand then. Something still nagged at me. My stomach was tied up in tight knots, my heart raced, and my hands a bit shaky._

" _What's wrong?" he asked, just now realizing how I looked._

" _Archie…I still am one." He was silent. I didn't dare look up at him. I just kept looking at my hands._

" _You're what?" he asked, a bit flabbergasted._

 _I sighed, dropping my hands, and looked at him. "I am still a Serpent."_

" _Why? I thought you said you stopped that when you left," he said, confused._

" _I did," I said, nodding. "But then I came back. And I went to the Southside. And I started to feel like I was before I left. Happy. Free. And I wanted that back so, so bad that it physically hurt when I had to come back up North. Archie," I said, my voice cracking a little. "You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you, I just…couldn't."_

" _Why?" he asked, his voice stern, his jaw clenched. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking off in the distance at his closet door._

" _Because I thought that if you knew, you would tell Dad, and I couldn't let that happen. Because I thought that if Dad knew, he would send me away again," I said, trying not to break. After a few seconds of him looking away, thinking, he sighed and looked back at me._

" _I won't tell Dad. You have my word." That took me by surprise. I thought he'd be furious. Maybe even tell me to get out. Or he might've gone down stairs right then and told Dad everything. But he didn't._

" _Thank you," I said, relieved. He nodded, but I could tell something still was holding him back. "What?"_

" _Who else knows?" he asked, acting as if he was the only one._

" _Up North...just you. Almost everyone down South knows, though."_

" _And you want to keep it that way for how long? Your whole life?" he asked, bitterly._

" _Archie, I..." I sighed, thinking. "I want to keep it that way for as long as I can, yeah. Please, can I trust you with this?" I asked, looking desperately at him._

" _I don't know. I need some time," he said, slowly, looking down._

 _I huffed, mumbling, "Imbécil," as I got up, and walked out._

I sighed, pulling into one of the spaces reserved for 'motorized bicycles.' I had literally only taken two steps inside the school, and Veronica was at my side. "Hey, Alex. How are you this morning?" she asked, as smiley as a morning bird as we walked to my locker.

"Fine. You sound rather chipper for someone with an undoubtedly massive hangover," I commented, dryly. Given my conversation with Archie last night, and the bitter comment Veronica made also last night, I wasn't in the mood for any of it. I unlocked my locker, and started to rearrange my books, not paying much attention to her. Her face dropped for a millisecond before she bounced back, returning to her normal self.

"Yes, well, nothing a little aspirin won't fix," she said, as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. I nodded, not really listening as I grabbed my books.

"I have Archery in ten minutes, Veronica. Why are you being so nice to me, given the stark contrast of how you treated me last night?" I asked, cutting to the chase. Her eyes rounded, as she cleared her throat.

"I came to Apologize. Yes, I was drunk, but that is no excuse. I shouldn't have smarted off, especially when you were trying to help. I am so sorry, Alex," she rambled, worried how I would react.

"Apology received, acceptance pending," I said, as I closed my locker.

"Alright. I guess I deserve that," she commented, dryly.

"And while you're at it, tell your boyfriend to work on his apology as well," I said, referring to Archie, as I turned, and walked down the hall.

"Wait! Why?" she asked, as I tuned her out. I know I might've handled that a little better, but...YOLO. I'll explain and apologize to her later.

The whole way, I was practically running to the archery ring. I pushed open the door, and instantly, I ran into something. I gasped, and stepped back.

"Eh! Watch it, will you?" a male voice said, annoyed. I instantly recognized it as Frank's, and internally groaned. _I ran into him._

"Sorry," I said, trying to pick up my backpack, the one I unknowingly dropped when we hit. He looked down at me with utter disgust.

"Ugh, you again," he said, as he straightened his shirt.

"It's not like I wanted to run into you," I said, defensively.

"Well, don't let it happen again, little girl. I don't have time to deal with people like you," he said, utterly disgusted. I raised my eyebrows, opening my mouth to counter him when I heard a voice behind us.

"Hey! Dungbell! Knock it off," Avigail said, as she walked over to us. Frank instantly rolled his eyes, and looked behind him. Standing there was the assistant-coach.

"It's Dunkbell," he corrected, standing up straight.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse my misspelling given you're acting as such. Get to the line-up, Frank. Now," Avigail said, a stern look on her face. He rolled his eyes, but backed off and walked away.

I smiled, and walked over to Avigail. "Avi, you are the best," I said, smiling.

"What are assistant-coaches for?" she asked, smiling back. I chuckled, lightly shaking my head. Avigail and I went to the same archery school in Maine.

We were best friends until I had to come back here, and we stayed pen pals until she came here herself. I then got my stuff put down, and walked to the line-up with a smirk.

The bell rang, and everyone rushed to grab their things and leave the ring as Coach Zanlock was spouting orders and assignments for the day. "Alex!" I turned at the sound of my name, and saw Avigail walking toward me with a warm smile.

"Hey, Avi. How are you?" I asked, as I picked up my backpack.

"Good. What are you doing this week?" she asked, as she grabbed her bag from her slot.

"Um…" I started, right as my phone chimed. I looked at it, and internally groaned. It was a text form Archie.

 **Archibald  
10:23 A.M.  
Jug was arrested. Meet us at the station. NOW.**

My eyes widened, and Avi asked, "What's wrong?"

"Jughead was just arrested," I said, realizing it as I said it.

"Then go. I'll be fine. We can catch up later," she said, knowingly.

"Thank you," I said, as I gave her a quick hug, and then I was gone.

I raced down the road to the station, going faster than I probably should have. I entered the parking lot, and saw Dad was just getting out of his truck, followed by Archie and Betty. _I guess they gave her a ride,_ I thought, as I parked two spaces away.

I had just taken my helmet off when Dad saw me, and walked toward me.

"Ready?" he asked, worried. I nodded, quickly getting off. Betty looked surprised to see me, but she gave me a warm but worried smile. I returned the gesture, and followed them inside. Dad quickly walked to the receptionist desk and tapped on the glass so the woman behind it would know he was there.

"Fred," Sheriff Keller said, behind us. He walked out of an interrogation room, and walked over to us, stopping a few feet away.

"How is he?" I asked, knowing he was probably a wreck.

"Jughead's not helping himself in there. I asked him for an alibi and he just gave me lip," Sheriff Keller said, annoyed.

"I want to talk to him. Now," I said, as I stepped forward. Archie gave me a look, but I ignored him.

"Of course, Alex. He's in there," he said, gesturing to the door behind him. I nodded, thanking him, and walked into the room. I closed the door behind me, and glanced at the one-way glass to my left before I fully looked at Jughead. His eyes were red-rimmed and blood shot, and his chin was microscopically quivering.

"Alex," Jughead said, relief flooding his voice.

"Jug," I said, as I sat down on the chair opposite him. "I didn't do it, Alex. You have to believe me," he said, a panicked and worried look accompanying his red-rimmed eyes and chewed on lower lip.

"Of course I do," I said, trying to be reassuring. "Jug, I know you didn't do it. Ok? I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Well, those _paradise lost_ kids went to death row because they wore black, and listened to Metallica. I don't want to become a scapegoat," he rambled, a panicked and worried look plastered on his face.

I tilted my head to the side in a _really?_ expression. "I'm not going to let that happen. And besides, all of the evidence against you is circumstantial. We are going to get you out of here," I said again, as I put my hand on his elbow, which was resting on the table. He sniffled, and looked at me.

"Is my dad here, yet?"

"Um…Betty's here, with Archie and my dad. They're talking to Keller. Jug…no one knows where your dad is. He's not answering any of Betty's calls, or mine," I said, just above a whisper. A lie. I knew where he was. He was probably at his trailer, passed out on the couch, totally wasted. Just like he always is.

Jughead scoffed, and opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the door opening. We both looked, and saw Sheriff Keller holding the door open for us.

"It seems you are free to go," he said, tiredly.

"What? How?" Jug asked, sitting up.

"New evidence has come to light. Fred can tell you on your way out," he said, as we got up, and headed for the door.

We walked out, and I saw Archie and Betty sitting in chairs. "Hey, where's my dad?" I asked Betty. Not even paying attention to Archie.

"Filing paperwork. He'll be just a second," she said, as she stood up, walking over to Jughead. "I'm so sorry about your dad, Jug."

"Me, too," Jug said, slightly angered. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and sniffled again.

Dad came out of the back office a moment later, and said, "Okay. Let's go." I nodded, and then we were escorted out of the back door into the parking lot.

We had just walked down the steps and were walking to the road when FP appeared from behind an evidence van. "Jughead!" he called for Jug, as he stopped several feet away from us. "I'm sorry. I came as soon as I got your messages," he said, referring to when Betty was trying to call him earlier.

"My phone, the stinking battery, I forgot to plug it in last night," he said, with a dry and nervous laugh. I glared at him as I had a hand on Jughead's shoulder. FP's eyes were bloodshot, and his skin was pale and pasty. I knew it wasn't because of his battery, everyone knew, but he tried to pass it off as nothing.

"What happened?" he asked, jutting a hand out at his side.

"Nothing," Jughead quickly said, "it's fine now. Mr. Andrews took care of it."

"What jacked-up stuff did they accuse you of in there, huh?" he demanded, as he pointed a finger at the police station. "Those guys try to throw you in jail like they did your old man? Well, forget that!" Betty slightly jumped, and Jug and I flinched.

"I will rip Keller a new one for pulling that…" FP growled out, as he started to walk past us. Dad walked up to him, his hands up.

"FP, settle down," he warned, as he pushed him back.

He pushed Dad away, and yelled, "He's my son! He is my son, Fred! You'd do the same for your kids." He walked closer to the station, just past me. I quickly reached out, and took a fist full of his jacket. He tried to pull away, but once he saw it was me, he stopped walking.

"FP! Don't make things worse," I said, just above a whisper as I gestured to Jughead with my eyes.

He seemed to register what I meant, and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, alright, then," he said, as I let him go. He looked over at Jughead, and then slightly stumbled back to his last position a few feet away. He blinked away a bit of his drunkenness, and pointed to Jughead.

"You uh, coming home…with me?"

Archie spoke up, and said, "He can stay with us, Mr. Jones. We already offered." FP stopped walking, and raised his eyebrows at Jughead.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, looking at Jughead from across the crowd. Jughead looked down then, thinking of his dilemma. FP nodded, and said, "Yeah. Maybe that's for the best. If uh, if you don't mind, Fred."

"Whatever you want, FP. It's between the two of you," Dad said, as he turned to him. I looked to Jughead then, and my heart broke. His eyes were brimmed with unwanted tears, and he sniffled again.

FP nodded again, and then turned to leave. "I'll…"Jughead said, cutting himself off to clear his throat. "I'll go with you, Dad." He looked at me right after he said it, and I nodded, slightly rubbing the side of his shoulder.

Jughead walked to FP, and he held onto Jug's shoulders as he spoke to him. We all kind of tuned them out, trying to give them some privacy. I glanced at Archie, and he was already looking at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. He shook his head slowly, making a never mind gesture. I looked back over at FP and Jughead, right as Jughead reached up, and hugged him. FP looked surprised, but he hugged him back, for a moment anyway. He pulled away a second later, chuckling, and walked back to his truck.

Betty instantly flocked to Jughead, wrapping her arms around him. He nodded to an unspoken question she asked him, and then they turned, and walked away as well.

I sighed, looking at Dad. "Let's go," he said, as he guided us to the road with a hand at my back and a hand on Archie's shoulder. Once I got close enough, I split off and went to my bike and Dad went to the truck. Archie walked over to me as I sat down on the seat.

"Are you coming home?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets to ward off the cold chill in the air.

"No," I said, not looking at him.

"Then where?"

I sighed, and stopped getting the straps out of my helmet, and looked at him. "Serpent business. I'll be home later," I said, as I looked back down, and put on my helmet. He looked a little uncomfortable then, glancing at the truck to make sure Dad didn't hear me.

"Be safe," he commented, as he walked behind me, and to the passenger door.

"Oh, so now you care about me?" I asked, annoyed at him. Again.

"I always cared, Al."

"Right, 'cause telling me you'll have to think about not telling everyone I'm a Serpent is just the perfect way of showing it," I said, glaring at him as I turned on the engine. It roared to life as he opened his mouth, but then he closed it again.

"Thought so," I said, nodded my agreeance, and then drove off.

I made it to the Wyrm twenty minutes later, and cut the engine. I was wearing dark jeans, combat boots, and a neon green tank top under a black lace, long-sleeved top. So thankfully, I didn't need to stop off at the house.

I got off, leaving my helmet on the seat, and opened up my side-bag on the end of my bike. I traded my logo-less leather jacket for my Serpent one, which I now keep in the bag, and went inside. I was instantly engulfed in semi-familiar voices and loud, half-drunk laughter.

I smirked at that, spotting Fangs and Sweet Pea by the pool tables. Fangs made a joke, causing Sweet Pea to nearly spew his beer on his pool stick. Fangs cackled, and almost fell off his stool, and then laughed because he nearly fell off his stool. I chuckled at that, knowing no matter what happened with me and Archie, this place, and these people, are my true family.


End file.
